Severus Snape and The Boy Who is Missing
by Doombuggy
Summary: Harry Potter is missing, the Dark Lord dies and no one knows why. But what is up with his Vladimir guy? Misunderstandings lead to a battle on Hogwarts ground. This is SSHP slash Chapter 15 up! Complete
1. Ch 1

I own nothing of Harry Potter and Make no mistake, this is slash. HP/SS I had to get this out of my head, but I'm still working on my Pissed of Potion Master story. Do not worry. 

**Severus Snape and the Boy-Who-is-Missing **

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Dead!**

**Daily Prophet **Exclusive ****

_By Rita Skeeter _

Around two in the after noon , the body of the Dark Lord, known as Voldemort was found at the front steps of the Ministry of Magic. Sources say that the body was such a mess they did not even recognize the Dark One. "He was a damned ugly thing to begin with, but now. I wouldn't even wish what happened to him on anyone." Said one bystander. 

No one knows who is responsible of the Dark Lords downfall and still there is no sign of Harry Potter. Does his disappearance have anything to do with this? 

More inside, on page B13. 


	2. Ch 2

I own nothing of Harry Potter and make no mistake, this is slash. HP/SS I had to get this out of my head, but I'm still working on my Pissed of Potion Master story. Do not worry. 

Strangely enough, I like music when I read. For some reason, I think The Unforgiven II by Metallica goes really well with this chapter. 

**Severus Snape and the Boy-Who-Is-Missing **

If you asked him, he would say 'Yes, I am a fool.' Severus Snape was a fool in his own right, or at lest he thought he should be. You see Severus is a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of the most feared Professors, thank you very much. He is very proud of that fact. 

However, our dear Professor is also a pawn for the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Professor Snape made a mistake in his youth and now owes his life to the Headmaster, who gave Severus a second chance at life. Snape would do anything for Albus and of course, the Headmaster knows this well, and that is why Severus is now sitting in a booth at a muggle club called _Nowhere_. 

He is there because of Harry Potter. The damn boy always seemed to run his life, even more so then the Headmaster. You see, Harry, right after graduating, disappeared into thin air. One minute the boy was giving his class graduation speech, the next he said 'Good Bye' and did the impossible. He Apparated out of Hogwarts. 

Severus was there to witness it. He loved the looks on everyone's faces, but he could not help but feel a little heart broken. It was bad enough that the boy he loved to tease was graduating, but it was different to just disappear entirely. And if you repeat this to any one, Severus will come after you and your first born, with a big smile on his face. 

So now, Severus sat at the booth awaiting his contact. A man that Albus said was a complete mystery to the wizarding world. This meant that the Headmaster thought they would get along splendidly. However, that is not why he was there. No, this 'Mysterious' man said he had information regarding a new Dark Lord and Harry Potter. 

The music and the lights were getting on his nerves and the fact that this man was late, did not help his mood any. He did not even know what this man looked like. But he remembered what Albus said, 'Don't worry, he knows you.' That more then anything, unnerved him. 

Picking up his drink, Severus scanned the room, for, well he did not know, but something. Anything to keep him from falling asleep. As it so happened, when Severus was looking away, a young broad man sat in the booth next to him. Unknowing of this, Severus let out a screech when he looked back. To think he used to be a spy. 

Severus opened his mouth to yell at the handsome man, but he beat him to the punch. "I know. You're going to chop me into little bits and use me in one of your potions." 

The young man that sat next to him was something else. His long dark shaggy hair fell over his right eye. His left eye was of a blood red in color. Severus shuddered to think of who it reminded him of. The man was tan, muscular and carried several weapons with him, including a wand. It made him wonder how the man was even aloud to enter the club. 

"What is your name?" Snape hissed at the gorgeous man. 

The man gave a smile that had to rival Lockheart's. "You can call me Tom Riddle for all I care. But if you must call me something, it's Vladimir ." 

"So, Vladimir." Snape glared. "Tell me what you need to tell me, so I can leave this deathly place." 

"I happen to like it here." He glared back. "Besides what do you want to know?" 

"Albus Dumbledore said you had information about a new Dark Lord." 

"Yes," The man turned his head to watch the dance floor. A gesture that made Severus completely snap. 

"Now see here!" He yelled over the music. "I don't have time to waste!" 

The young man looked back at him, unfazed by the outburst. "Dance with me." 

"WHAT?" 

"You want information. I will give it to you if you dace with me." The man moved closer to Severus, full lips grazing over his ear. "We are being watched by some of your old D.E. pals. Dance with me or do not. But I will not tell you anything while I'm being watched." 

"That doesn't make any since." Severus whispered. "They will still watch you in the crowed." 

"Perhaps." Was the only reply. 

The man stood and seductively walked towards the dance floor. It was then when Severus realized how unearthly this man was. His hips moved with such a grace that would only belong in heaven. The sea of people parted as Vladimir walk through. He entranced everyone around him. Once he reached the middle of the dance floor, he turned and reached out his hand to Snape, who was still setting at the booth. 

It was as if he was pulled from the inside. Severus could do nothing, but walk up to the warrior. It amazed Severus that a war god of a man was as short as he was. Vladimir pulled Snape closer to him, flushed up against his body and they fit perfectly. 

The music that Severus did not even notice go off, turned back on and the body close to his started moving. The crowed around them started to dance as well, but Severus wasn't paying them any mind. All he could do was look at the one red eye. 

The body against his was moving in such a way that it left Severus breathless. Vladimir 's body was almost like liquid. It flowed evenly so. It was as if he was trying to crawl into Severus's skin. 

"Hold on tight to me." The breathless voice panted in his ear and Severus closed his eyes and growled because of it. "D.E. on the prowl." 

The next time he opened his eyes, Severus saw the front doors of Hogwarts. He let go of the body grinding against his and fell backwards. "What is the meaning of this?" 

"I had to take us somewhere a little safer, then my club." Vladimir held his hand out and Severus reluctantly took it. "Besides, I don't think they will follow us here." Turning the young man walked up the stairs and went to open the doors, but was turned around and pushed to them by a very irritated, frustrated and aroused Severus. 

"I want to know what game you are playing!" He hissed. 

"I am not playing a game, Professor." His deep seductive voice made his pants even more constricting. Severus did not let up though, his grip on the man's shoulders tightened. "If I have your word, I will tell you something that about your Golden Boy. But you must not tell anyone what I have told you. Not even the Headmaster must know." 

"Alright, you have my word." Severus steeped back, giving the warrior room. 

However, all Vladimir did was lift his hair away from his left eye, showing a brilliant shade of green. Further still, he lifted his hair away from his forehead and there, as clear as day was the lighting blot scar. 

"Harry…?" Severus whispered in disbelief. 

Suddenly it was Severus's turn to be pressed up against the hard wooden doors. "You tell no one." Harry hissed. "I trust you not to say anything. You do and I will come after you, like I did Voldemort." Harry's hair fall into place, shielding his green eye, only the red eye stood out and it frightened Severus so. 

"I…" Severus took in a breath. "I gave my word, Vladimir ." 

He let go of Severus, but did not back away any. "I knew I could trust you." Lips pressed to Severus's sweetly, despite the lustful aura that surrounded the two. The potion master wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and his hand cuddled deep with in the dark shaggy hair. 

"Severus!" Vladimir and Snape pulled apart, to stare at the Headmaster. "When I said by any means, I was only joking." 


	3. Ch 3

I own nothing of Harry Potter and make no mistake, this is slash. HP/SS This, intrusting enough is turning into a Dark Harry fic. Dark, yes, but not evil. Keep that in mind. I did not intend for this story to go this way, at first. Then my friend and I started talking about it and there seems that there is no other way I want it to go. I'm really going to enjoy writing this one. And if you flame me (Which I haven't been yet. Curious.), just remember I know where you live. (Just kidding.) Hope you enjoy. 

**Severus Snape and the Boy-Who-Is-Missing**

Albus led Snape and Vladimir through the halls of Hogwarts. He must admit that he was quite surprised when he found his top spy kissing a complete stranger. Albus knew that Severus was lonely, almost more so since he could not banter Harry Potter anymore. It still seemed out of character for Severus though. 

Looking behind him, Albus watched Vladimir take in the sights of Hogwarts as Severus walked beside him with his hand on the small of the warriors back. 'Most curious.' The headmaster thought. 

Dumbledore reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to his office. "Pocky." He said. 

The statue leaped out of the way and the three men took the spiraling staircase up to Albus's office. Vladimir looked around, nothing had changed since the last time he was there, but still he looked around as if it was his first time. 

"Sit down, please." The headmaster gestured from behind his desk. Vladimir sat in one of the high backed chairs, but Severus did not. He chose to stand behind Harry's chair, as if he was trying to blend into the shadows. Which for him was not very hard. "Now, Vladimir was it?" Harry gave a nod. "What information do you have for us?" 

Vladimir took in a deep breath, calming his nerves. "I own the club that Severus met me in tonight. It's a hang out for all who truly wish to be no-where." Pausing to gather his thoughts, he went on. "Mostly my customers are wizards and I have a few regulars. One in particular is not making me worry, per se, but rather cautious. 

"I have a rare gift, Headmaster. I can feel magical signatures. I can feel someone's aura, almost see it at times." Vladimir paused again to look over his shoulder at Severus. He needed to know if he was listening as well. Satisfied he moved on. "This wizard, I'm sorry to say, changes his appearance when he comes to my club. I can not give you an I.D." Of course, he knew better. He knew exactly who it was; Harry was just hoping that he would not carry out any of his plans. "I can tell he was a good wizard at one point, but he's going Dark. Not only dark but also evil. I can see it, feel it. He wants to gather all the Death Eaters again." 

The headmaster looked over at Vladimir , putting his own hopes and fears in to perspective. "Does Harry Potter have anything to do with this Dark Wizard?" 

Harry narrowed his eyes. "No, I have only seen him in my club once or twice." 

"Thank you Vladimir ." The headmaster stood. "Perhaps another time you could come by and we could discuss this in more detail?" 

"Of course." Vladimir stood as well and before he was ushered out, he asked. "Would it be alright if I came to use the library? I've heard it's a wondrous thing." 

"I don't see why not?" Albus beamed a smile as he showed Severus and Vladimir out the door. 

A dark, yet comfortable silence followed the strange pair down the stairs and out into the hall. "I should go." Vladimir broke the silence that Severus wanted to let be. He nodded at Harry, feeling at a loss. "Do you wish to see me tomorrow?" 

A warm hand cupped Severus's cheek as he looked down into the hunting red eye. "I would like that." 

Harry smiled beautifully at him, kissing his soft thin lips and vanished without a trace. 

*** 

It was after lunch that Albus sat in his chair behind his desk when he felt a presence in his office. He knew who it was, every year on the same day, same hour he got a visit. "Hello Harry." He said before he looked up. 

Sitting in the same chair that Vladimir occupied last night, Harry Potter smiled smugly at his old Headmaster. The boy had not changed since the last time Albus saw him. His hair cut short, dark and unruly. Still had his small seeker frame and his old glasses rested on his nose. About the only thing that was different from seventh year Harry to this one, was the red eye. 

"Good after noon , Headmaster. How are you this day?" He was still the soft-spoken boy he remembered. Albus always thought that he was too much the same. It was as if he never left, but Albus could feel a change in the boy, it was in his eyes. They were no longer big, bright and full of life. Now they were eyes of a man, sharp, still bright but with a sence of death behind them. 

"Well, Harry. I'm fine." Albus looked the boy over from over the top of his half moon glasses. Putting down his quill, he sighed, "Let me be frank, Harry. I know you have changed in some way. I do not believe it is possible for you to look seventeen all these years." Watching the blank expression on Harry's face, Albus went on. "Will you please let me see the man you have grown to be?" 

Harry just sat there starring at the Headmaster, but he did not change. At lest Albus did not think so until he noticed Harry's hair growing longer. The small lean frame slowly grew to a broad taller build. His face was no longer boyish, but sharp with a sunburst shaped scar on his right cheek. His famous glasses faded into nothingness. 

Harry ran a hand through his shaggy hair, placing it in front of his right green eye, covering his lighting scar and the one on his cheek. A smug almost a sneer of a smile framed his lips as he saw Dumbledore's face, pure shock. 

"Well. It's nice to see you again so soon, Vladimir." He whispered. 

"Nice to be seen, Professor." The voice was just as he remembered last night, soft, barley above a whisper but it had a deep rough sound to it. 

"Tell me Harry, why did you not tell me who you were last night?" 

"I wasn't even going to tell you now, Headmaster." Harry narrowed his eyes. "You already assumed I was this new rising Dark Lord." 

"Yes, but why show me now?" 

"To show you that I am not a threat to you." Harry stood and walked around the office. He stopped at Fawkes' perch and petted the bird. "My seventh year was hell for me. I left to find who I really was. So here I am Albus." Harry hissed the Headmasters name. "A lot of people believe I'm a great and powerful wizard and they are right. They don't know how right they are." 

Albus watched as the anger just radiated off Harry. It was scary as hell. The whole office seemed to shake. "I do not want to get into another war, Headmaster. So, I'm just going to tell you what I know." 

"Last night, you told me you couldn't I.D. this 'evil' wizard. But you know who it is, don't you." 

Harry slowly turned to Albus, searching for something in his face. "What if I told you he was from an old powerful pureblood wizard family?" 

"That would be understood." 

"What if I told you he was someone that graduated from this school?" Harry went back to his chair and sat down. 

"So did Voldemort, Harry." 

Again, Harry narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore. "What id I told you he is from the Weasley family?" 

To this, the Headmaster's eyes grew large. "I wouldn't believe it." 

Harry stood and walked to the door. "And there you see is why I did not tell you. Good day, Headmaster." He walked out the door and down the steeps before Albus could say a word. 

As Harry traveled down the steeps of the headmaster's office, his appearance changed again. His hair short, but not unruly. Harry's face grew longer and boyish again and his scars disappeared. A seventeen-year-old boy walked down the halls wearing Slytherin robes. He was a boy no one would mistake for 'The Harry Potter'. 

Professor Malfoy saw this new boy as he was scalding Hogwarts new ghost for scaring the girls out of their bathrooms. The ghost would just stand there and look at himself in the mirrors. In the middle of his rant, Draco stopped to watch the familiar boy walk towards the dungeons. 

As Harry walked towards his Potion Master's class, he did not notice Draco watching him. He was too angry with Albus to even care. "The old fool." He hissed. "Thinks I'm the new Dark Lord." 

The Slytherin boy reached Professor Snape's office door and carefully knocked. He knew there were no students around, it was Saturday after all. A short sharp "Come in." Leaked through the door. Harry opened the door and watched as Severus stiffened with his back towards the door. 

Hunched over his desk, Severus went stiff as the place where his Dark Mark used to be, itched. "Hello, Severus." The Professor's eyes went wide at that voice or voices. It was as if there were twins talking just a bit out of sync. He knew both of those voices. One was Harry's and the other… he was sure he was going to die. 

Turning around, Severus pressed himself up against the desk, in alarm. Standing in his door way was the seventeen year old version of his old master, Tom Riddle. "Don't look scared, Severus. Here." The Potion Professor watched as Tom slowly melted into the new Harry he knew. "I didn't mean to frighten you." 

"You did a fine job of it!" He hissed back and was going to add more cutting remarks, but Harry spoke first. 

"Albus thinks I'm the new Dark Lord." He could not help but feel sorrow as Severus placed his hand over his faded Dark Mark. 

"Are you?" He asked. 

"No." 

"Then that's good enough for me." Severus walked up to Harry and pulled him inside his office, shutting the door he went on. "I would like to hear what has happed to you all these years. What made you…?" 

"Dark, Severus." Harry smiled as the Professor nodded. "I am a Dark wizard, but I am not evil. You of all people should know that, understand that." Harry walked closer to Severus and wrapped his arms around the taller man, who hesitated but did the same. 

"Will you talk to me?" Severus asked in Harry's ear. 

"I will tell you and only you what ever you want to know." In after thought he added. "But I would like to do so in a much more comfortable setting. Your office was home to too many detentions. I'm afraid it makes me a little uneasy." Severus let go of a laugh and Harry smiled because of it. 

"Then I shall take you to my quarters." 

The walk to Snape's rooms was a short one. Not a noise, ghost or student about. It was a little too quite in Harry's opinion. Severus gave his password to the painting guarding his entrance and ushered Harry inside. 

Looking around Snape's quarters, Harry sat himself in a dark chair in front of the fireplace. The room was made in dark almost unnatural colors, but every thing seemed to be in harmony with everything else. It felt like he was home. 

"What do you want to know?" Harry asked Severus as he sat in the chair next to his. 

"Everything." He said, pouring tea for them both. "I want to know what happened after you graduated. Where have you been these last eight years?" 

Harry accepted his cup from Severus. "Thank you." Taking a sip, he said. "You are in for a long story." 

"Enlighten me." He drawled. 

Setting down his cup of tea, Harry starred at the fire crackling in the hearth. "Where to begin?" He asked himself. "I said good bye to everyone, that day. I didn't want it to be a big long ordeal, graduating. I just wanted to leave. Leave everything behind, but I couldn't. I am only human after all. 

"I took only what I couldn't leave behind and the rest is staying with Ron. Surprisingly he understood what I needed to do. He knew why I had to get away." Harry brushed his hair back, pulling it into a tail. Looking at Severus, he asked, "Did you know that the summer before my seventh year was pure hell?" Before Snape could respond, Harry looked away and went on. "No, I don't think you did. After all, what would famous Harry Potter have to worry about? He's just a spoiled little boy." Harry's voice did not go above a whisper, but there was such a power in it that it left Severus breathless. 

"Famous or not, my life was torture, Severus." Harry turned to face his ex-Professor. Pointing to the sunburst scar on his cheek, he asked, "Do you know where this came from?" Severus shook his mane of hair. "Muggle stove." Snape flinched. "Apparently my Uncle did not like the wizard I was growing up to be. It was one of his last attempts to burn the magic out of me. Freak he used to call me." 

All Severus could do was blink at the young powerful wizard. "I used concealing charms when I came back to school. No one suspected a thing and I didn't want them to. Can you imagine what would have happened if they found out their Golden Boy was beaten by a muggle? That I let him beat me up." Harry took another sip of his tea. "Pure madness. How could Harry Potter defeat the big bad Voldemort if he couldn't stop his own family? 

"So I let everyone think everything was fine and dandy. However, after seventh year I couldn't pretend anymore. My world was falling around me and I barely made it through." Again, Harry paused to take a calming breath. "When I left I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Gods I must of looked like an idiot. Anyways, did you know there are still pirates around? That was something I didn't learn at school. 

"I was out in the rain, no where to go and I met this Captain Chris. He was a wizard pirate looking for a strong young cook for his ship. To my surprise, he took me in, on my word that I was an excellent cook. If it was one thing my relatives taught me, it was to cook. 

"To make a long story shorter, I worked on the ship as the cook for years. I learned how to fight, curse, and drink with the best of them. But it was when I got my own ship and crew that I became well known. Vladimir was a pirate you didn't want to cross." 

"I've heard of you." Severus added. "You were in the Daily Prophet a few years ago. 'The Dark Prince of the Seas' if I remember correctly." 

"I hate that paper." Harry snarled. "Yes, I was becoming well known indeed and again I had to disappear. I took my ship and crew on many adventures across the world. However, it was about four years ago that I made my biggest discovery. 

"I'm not going to tell you where I found it, but I did." Taking in a shaking breath, Harry started playing with his hair. He had never told anyone about this. Even his crew did not know. "I found tombs belonging to the founders of Hogwarts." 

Fine china shattered against the dark wood of Severus's floor as his cup slipped through his long elegant fingers. "What…" His voice cracked as he looked at Harry. "What was inside? Did you open one of the tombs?" 

"All of them actually." Harry waved his wand, clearing Severus's broken cup. "But it was Godric's I opened up first. I am his heir, after all. In side, I found a library of knowledge. It took me a little over a year to get everything out." 

"You took everything!" Severus snapped. 

"It was his wishes, Severus." Harry picked up again. "As you can imagine I learned more then I thought possible. It was then that I went after Voldemort for the last time." Harry's face turned to one of hatred and sorrow. "The poor bastard didn't know what hit him." 

"What did you do to him?" Snape asked. 

"I'm not going to give you details. They are memories that I am not proud of." Harry sank deeper in to his chair, almost afraid of Severus's reaction to his next words. "In the end Voldemort refused to die, so I did the only thing that would keep him from coming back. I absorbed his soul." 

The shook in Severus's eyes was the strongest emotion Harry ever seen pass through the cold Potion Master's face. "He's in there with you?" He asked pointing at Harry's body. 

"I'm much stronger then that twit ever hoped to be." Harry hissed. "It's like he's not even there. Voldemort is dead, make no mistake in that. But there are some of his characteristics in me." 

"Your red eye." Severus said. 

"Yes," Harry nodded. "Among other things. It's more like he passed his abilities to me. I can do all he could and more." 

"The Dark Mark itched when you walked into my class." 

"I am aware." Harry sighed. "It happened when I am angered by something. But back to my story." Harry beamed a smile as Severus rolled his eyes playfully. "Once I absorbed his soul, I made a trip back to the founder's tombs. To my surprise and delight, I was able to enter Salazar's tomb and did the same as Godric's. I learned all I could and empted the tomb. It was only a matter of time before I figured out how to get into Helga's and Rowena's. I learned all I could from all of them and moved their less personal items to a more secret location." 

"You say all of this as if you have talked to them your self." Snape added and narrowed his eyes as Harry smiled brightly. 

"Of course there were portraits of them and the fact that their ghosts are there helps." 

Snape grunted and buried his head in his hands. "You do realize that there have been thousands of wizards and witches looking for those tombs. What makes you so special?" 

"I'm almost hurt by that." Harry snapped, trying not to laugh. "I'm just lucky I guess." 

"One day Mister Potter that luck of yours is going to run out." Severus snarled not understanding why Harry was now laughing. 

"I haven't heard 'Mister Potter' in a long time." He joked. "It makes my heart ache to hear it again." 

"If you are done mocking me." The Professor snapped. 

"I am." Harry bottled up. 

"So, why oh great and powerful one, do you feel the need to tell us about a new Dark Lord?" 

"Harry looked Severus over, almost sadly so. "Gods, I've missed that tongue of yours." Severus just snarled. "I don't want to get involved. Yes, I could easily get rid of this wizard, but I don't want to." 

"Why not." Severus crossed his arms over his chest. 

"It's Percy Weasley." Harry said, starring lifelessly into the flames, but he did not miss the hiss of breath Severus took. "And there in lies the problem and the fact that Dumbledore thinks it's me." 

"That old man wouldn't know a dark lord if he came knocking on his door." Severus sneered. 

"He'd offer him a lemon drop, though." Harry added as he looked at Severus's clock, noting that it was late in the day. "I must be going. I do have a club to run after all." 

Severus stood from his chair as did Harry. "When will you bother me with your presence again?" 

"Such a sweet man." Harry laughed. "Well the Headmaster did say I could use the library, so I think tomorrow." Harry smiled as Severus pulled him into a scorching, spicy kiss. If this was any other man, Harry would have stayed the night and leave in the morning, but this was Severus Snape. This man's affections were not to be taken lightly. Pulling away, Harry seemed to be dazed and it showed in his red and green eyes. "All the more to remember you by. Yes, my night will be pure frustration, thank you. I'm never going to get your lips out of my head tonight." 

"Your welcome." Severus kissed the sorter man's forehead, before he vanished yet again. 


	4. Ch 4

I own nothing of Harry Potter and make no mistake, this is slash. HP/SS I would like to point out now, before anyone yells at me, that I had to make Albus the way he his. I think that if Harry really did show up they way he did, Albus would act as such. Therefore, it is with a heavily amused heart that I write this chapter. Things get most intrusting from here on in. At lest I think… 

**Severus Snape and the Boy-Who-Is-Missing**

True to his word, Harry showed up the next day to do research in the library. He did not go there first though. He visited Severus's class, all the students turned when he walked in. Smiling shyly, he looked up at a fuming Professor. He was kicked out before Harry could do anything damaging to Snape's reputation. 

So Harry, after he was kicked out of the potions class, slowly made his way to the library. The few students that walked the halls, stopped to stare at him. He got it no matter where he went, scar or not. People just like to stare at him. His first mate told him that it was because he was the walking manifestation of lust, sex, beauty and innocence. 

Yeah, he didn't believe it when he first heard it either. Harry really didn't care about all that, but it did give him an extreme advantage in getting someone to trust him. People tend to look to beauty before truth. Just look at the Malfoy's. 

As it so happened, one of his staring admirers recognized him. Professor Malfoy was on his way to his classroom, when the warrior passed him by. Draco dropped his bag he was carrying before he passed out. 

Unknowing of the state he put the Professor in; Harry kept walking to the library. Inside there was barely a soul. No one paid any attention to him in there anyways. It was quite different then out in the halls. 

Walking up to an empty table, Harry sat down, kicked his long leather clad legs in the air and rested his feet on the table, crossed. He was waiting for something and he wasn't disappointed. 

Madam Pince walked angrily to the young warrior and pushed his feet off her table. "Dumbledore has told me about you." She softly hissed as Harry beamed a playful smile at her. "Now, you are allowed to go into the restricted section, but I will be watching you very closely. You miss treat my books, I will cut the fine from your hide. Am I understood?" 

"Aye, ma'am." He smiled, standing up to give her a quick hug. "Your books are safe with me." 

*** 

It went on like that for a while. Harry would spend his free time in the library. It took about a month for the students to get used to him being around. They would see him alone in the library or with Professor Snape. At first, no one would approach him, but the few brave that did, found that Vladimir was a really sweet and intelligent pirate. 

It was not uncommon to see the young warrior helping students with their homework. Hell, he even let two Ravenclaw girls play with his hair, (as long as they left his bangs alone) that day he sported braded pigtails. 

All the teachers knew he was helping and only a hand full of them actual met Vladimir . They didn't mind really, but most of the staff members didn't understand why Dumbledore wouldn't even talk about this mysterious man. 

It took about two months of Harry showing up that Draco finally approached him. That conversation went well. Harry was surprised that his school rival would even recognize him, but then again he was a Slytherin. "And as your school rival," Draco so nobly told him. "I should be able to pick you out in a crowed of clones." 

Again, much to Harry's amusement, he gave someone his true identity. As well with some very heavy threats, should Draco every let it slip. Draco would not tell a soul even if he could. His new friendship with Malfoy made Harry smile. He always thought they would end up as such. 

It was in the middle of December Harry sat in the library, reading and thinking about his relationships with others. He and Severus were going very slowly. Really, that man could be too stubborn sometimes. Draco turned out to be more then a friend. His status would be more of a brother, now. 

Despite what the rest of the world thought, Harry did indeed keep in contacted with his friends. He Owled Ron and Hermione constantly. His Godfather and Lupin, as well. Like he once said, he was only human. Harry could not disappear entirely. 

As Vladimir , Harry's life was at a good peek. That's what troubled him the most. He was waiting for it to go the only way it can, down and down it went. 

There was an attack at Hogsmeade a few weeks ago. A third year and a fourth year was killed. Two boys Harry helped in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Vladimir wasn't at the castle that day or the next. No one seemed to know what happened to him. He disappeared for two days without a trace, but surfaced the third. That is when Albus had enough. 

As far as he knew, neither Severus nor Draco knew where the dark wizard went. He did not like what Harry had become one bit. Albus watched as Tom Riddle slipped through everyone's fingers. He was not going to let Harry do the same. No matter what he had to do to stop him. 

Vladimir sat alone in the quickly darkening library. His one red eye scanned the text of the book he was reading. Quickly as soon as he spotted him, Albus marched his way over, his powers growing. Harry casually turned his page as the Headmaster stopped in front of him. 

His powers were so great that they begin to glow, giving the old man a goldish gleam. No wonder Voldemort feared him; he was one intimidating old fool. "I can not let you do this Vladimir ." 

Harry licked his finger and turned the page again. "Do what, Headmaster?" 

"Did you not hear what happened in Hogsmeade?" He growled. 

"The Dark Mark was cast." Harry stated plainly. 

"That is not public knowledge." The blue of Albus's eyes, once home to warmth and love, were now iced over. "Were you there that day?" 

"I was around." He almost whispered, but Dumbledore caught his words. 

"I will stop you before you turn yourself into another Voldemort." The energy around the Headmaster grew and glowed with brilliance. 

Shutting his book and carefully placing it on the table, Harry looked up at the Headmaster. "I have told you many times, I am not the one you are looking for." As Harry stood with an unreal sense of grace, the whole library seemed to shake and some books fell off their shelves. 

Swirls of what looked like black sand surrounded Harry as his own silent anger grew. Gently placing his hand on his ex-Headmaster's elbow, Harry looked him dead in the eye. "I am the Boy-Who-Lived. You do good to remember that." His hand traveled down Albus's arm in a sweeping motion. 

Where Harry's hand swept, the glow that surrounded Albus, vanished. Vladimir smiled, showing Albus his opened hand where a ball of goldish energy swirled. He blew into it and it scattered away like fine dust. Winking Harry left the Headmaster alone in the dark library. 

Soon after the ordeal with the headmaster, Severus got a soft knock on his door. Opening it, he quickly found his arms full of a familiar dark haired wizard. Severus tightened his hold on the younger man and kicked his door shut. "You're shaking." He rested his head atop of Harry's. "What's wrong?" 

Harry pulled away almost shyly. "Sorry. I just needed that." However, Snape was not going to let it slide. He pulled the warrior in to his arms one more time. 

"If you don't tell me what has gotten you all worked up, I will drug you with a truth potion so powerful that you will never lie again." 

Harry looked blankly up at his companion. "I never win with you, do I?" 

"And there is no changing the subject either." Snape sneered. 

Sighing Harry buried his face into Snapes chest. "Albus threatened me." 

"Not surprising." Severus stated. "I'm wondering what took him so long. I think he finally snapped when those two students were murdered." 

Growling, Harry pushed away from Snape. "I did not kill those kids!" 

"I didn't say you did." Snape angrily snapped. "Albus is a senile old man. I love the old goat dearly, but you are not the answer to everything! Even when you were a student here, that fool thought you capable of everything. Now that you are here and no one has seen this new Dark Lord, whom do you think Albus is going to turn on? Gods, Harry! You are scarring him!" 

"I haven't done anything." Harry whispered. 

"You don't have to." Severus wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "You will forever be an excuse, Harry. If something goes wrong, blame Harry Potter. If Harry Potter can talk to snakes, he must be evil. If Harry Potter disappears for eight years and then comes back more powerful then anyone has yet hopped to dream, then it's his fault the world is not perfect." Severus pressed his lips to Harry's as his words dropped off into a whisper. 

Breaking apart Harry asked, "Then what should I do? I do not want to leave. I don't think my heart could bare that burden again." Pressing his forehead to Severus's chest, he sighed. "What am I going to do about Albus?" 

Above him, Snape snorted. "He is a stubborn old man. He won't give up chasing you." 

"That's what I'm afraid of." Harry pulled back as Snapes clock chimed a warning. The hand moved to 'Going to be late for dinner'. "Go to dinner and I'll see you afterwards." 

"Come with me?" Severus asked. "The whole bloody school knows about Vladimir . I think the students and the staff would like to see you there." 

For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Harry sighed and shook his head. "I threatened Albus right back, you know. I'm the last person he wants to see right now." Harry smiled, practically shoving Severus out of his rooms. "I'll see you afterwards." Snape shrugged his shoulders in defeat and glared at Harry. "I know. I won't touch anything." 

Harry watched as Severus stocked down the corridors, his robes flowing wavelike out behind him. With a sad smile, Harry closed the painting door and Apparated into the Headmasters office. 

Walking around the desk, Vladimir sat in the Headmasters chair, waiting for Albus to return from the Great Hall. 

About an hour later, Albus returned to his office. Upon hearing the Headmaster giving his password, Harry turned into his seventeen-year-old self. When Dumbledore opened the door to his office, he was quite alarmed to see the school day Harry sitting behind his desk. "Please, have a seat Albus. We have much to talk about and only a little time to do it in." Harry eyes reminded emotionless as well as his voice. 

Dumbledore sat himself in one of the chairs in front of his desk. This certainly was a change. He wondered if he looked intimidating behind his desk. "Now Headmaster," Harry continued. "Lemon Drop?" Albus's eyes grew wide as Vladimir played with him. "No? Fine then." Vladimir leaned back in the nice leather chair, watching the headmaster completely. "I can not allow you to become a real threat to me Albus." 

"What would you do?" Albus asked flatly, knowing where this was going. 

"Take away the threat, of course." Vladimir stated obviously, as the blue eyes of the Headmaster grew even bigger. Leaning forward, a stream of words left Harry's lips that Albus did not understand. 

The lights in the office, slowly started to dim until there were barely a flame. The air grew so thick that Albus thought he would choke, but he knew that nothing… damaging was happing. The words leaving Harry's lips surrounded Albus like a warm blanket. He felt safe, until the words stopped. 

The office became flooded in light once more and Albus found it hard to see. Everything was blurry, out of focus. A soft chuckle interrupted his thoughts. He looked up at Harry, who was still behind his desk. "Take off your glasses." 

Not understanding why, Albus took them off and everything became sharp and clear. "Now," Once again Harry's voice flooded his own thoughts. "Before you ask, let me tell you what is happening." Pausing taking in a breath, he went on. "Physically and magically you are thirteen, my dear Headmaster." A small gasp escaped Albus. "You will remember everything you have every learned, but you do not have the strength to pull it off, yet. You are thirteen again, Headmaster." 

Vladimir watched in amusement as the auburn haired child in front of him gasped and fainted. Standing, Vladimir walked over to the child passed out in robes that were to large. He changed a chair in to a sofa and positioned the young Headmaster on it. Placing his hand over Albus's forehead, Harry began to speak. "You will only remember that Harry Potter did this to you. There is no connection to Harry Potter and Vladimir the Dark Prince. Vladimir is a trusted friend." 

Lovingly Harry brushed his hand through the Headmasters deep red hair. Picking up a peace of parchment, he transfigured it into a throw and covered the small child with it. "Sweet dreams." 

Leaving the office, Harry melted his old self into the new one and hurried off to the kitchens. There he, with much help from the house elves, got enough food to feed an army. Telling the house elves his thanks, he Apparated back to Snape's rooms. Where he found Severus standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. 

"What?" Harry asked looking down at all the food in his arms. "I was hungry." 

"What did you do?" Snape deadly whispered. "All the lamps in the castle dimmed. You didn't…" Flashes of their earlier conversation came to his mind. "Did you… Where is the Headmaster?" 

"He's fine Severus." Harry sighed. "He's asleep in his office, if you must know." 

Before Severus could sigh with relief, a thunderous knock made him jump, instinctively grabbing his wand. With food still in his arms, Harry looked at him as if he'd gone mad. "You want me to get it?" Harry tried to hold back the laugh as Severus glared at him as he went to open the door. 

There in the doorway, Draco stood slightly bent over with his hand over his heart. "We—need—" He panted trying to catch his breath. "to—get—the—Headmaster." Draco's pale blue eyes locked with Harry's red one. "People are saying that Harry Potter has attacked. That he attacked his relatives." 

Harry gasped. It was true that he didn't like his Aunt and Uncle, but his cousin and he got along, for once. Before anyone could act, Harry dropped the food in his arms and Apparated to number 4, Privet Drive , before the food could hit the ground. 


	5. Ch 5

I own nothing of Harry Potter and make no mistake, this is slash. HP/SS 

Ok kiddies. Here is the next chapter to this fic. I must say, I'm having way too much fun. I give a BIG HUG to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock my world! *sigh* Again the story as no BATA, so sorry for the mistakes. Read on….! ^_^ 

**Severus Snape and the Boy-Who-Is-Missing **

If one was looking close enough, beyond the house of ruble at number 4 Privet Drive , one would see a young man appear out of thin air, right under a dead street lamp. But no one was looking at that end of the street. 

Neighbors were out on the street in their night wear. The police blocked off the house of ruble. Half of it was still standing, but was too unstable to walk through. Surrounded by questions from the police was Dudley , wrapped in a blanket, just staring at his shacking mug of coffee. 

He knew he was being talked to, but he didn't want to deal with it at the moment. Dudley just wanted the images in his head to go away. The men in black robes, he's mother's screams, all of it, he wanted it gone. 

"Wha' do yeh think, sir?" One officer asked his superior. "Yeh think he knows wha' happened?' 

"He needs time to adjust." Said the older man. "Let's take him back to the station. Maybe there he'll talk to us." 

The younger officer nodded and helped Dudley to the back of the car. As he closed the door, shutting Dudley in, the house started to crumble and cave away completely. 

As the dust settled, the young officer picked himself off the ground and took a look at the back seat of his car to see if his ward was all right. 

But he was gone. 

*** 

Harry watched as the officers were trying to question his cousin. They didn't seem to get very far. The two officers sighed; one helped Dudley to the back of his car. 

That's when Harry made his move. He Apparated to the back of the car, scaring Dudley to death. "I'm going to take you some where safe." Harry whispered as the officer closed the door. It was then that Harry pointed his wand at the house and mumbled something under his breathe. The house began to fall. 

"Help me, Harry." Dudley said in a deeply sorrowed voice, not reacting to the noises his house was making as it fell. 

"Hold on to me." Dudley did as he was told and hugged his cousin. Then everything went white. 

*** 

The crew of the tall ship Mistrust, jumped in surprise as their Caption appeared on deck with a 'Pop'. "Tell Stratus to meet me in our cabin." Vladimir told the sailor closest to him. 

Picking up Dudley, who lost a lot of weight, Harry carried him to his cabin at the stern of the ship. On either side of the cabin were two beds that were imbedded in the walls. A large desk in the middle of the warm colored room and sitting in what was a large window seat at the back of the cabin was a figure in a dark gray cloak. 

" Vladimir , you're back so soon?" The figure asked in a smooth mystic voice. 

"Stratus," Harry walked over to his bed in the wall and laid Dudley down. "This is Dudley, my cousin." 

"Ah, yes. The one you hated when you were little." Stratus stood tall and completely covered in his gray cloak. "What happened to him?" 

"I don't have all the details, but Death Eaters attacked his home. They are blaming me for it." Harry sighed and walked over to his desk. "Watch him while I write a letter to an old friend." 

Stratus just nodded as Harry began his letter. 

_Dear Headmaster, _

_I'm writing to you to ask a favor. A member of my family has been attacked and I'm the only one he has left. I need for him to lay low for a while. _

_ My favor is this. Please allow my ship and crew to temporally dock in the lake near the school. I know this is a lot to ask, but I would not have asked if it was not necessary. _

_ My ship will be far away from the school and my crew will not leave the ship, unless you say other wise. _

_ I am anxiously awaiting your reply. _

_Vladimir, the Dark Prince of the Seas _

*** 

_ Dear Mr. Vladimir, _

_ Albus Dumbledore is currently on a leave of absences. However your request to dock your ship in the lake has been granted. _

_ Please give us two weeks to inform the students, staff, and all the inhabitants in the lake, that you are coming. _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_ Deputy Headmistress _

Vladimir just finished reading his letter from the Headmistress when a new, sleek black owl flew through the window, hitting him on the head. 

"Someone's poplar today." Laughed Stratus as he hovered over Dudley 's bed, still watching him. 

"Bloody owl!" Cursed Harry, getting a good look at the red letter tied to its talons, but before he could open it, it blew. 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU DID TO THE HEADMASTER!" Professor Snapes voice flowed out of the Howler like a tsunami. "A CHILD!? A CHILD! HE SAYS THAT HARRY POTTER—I CAN'T BELIEVE—OF ALL THE STUPID—GRYFFINDOR!" In the background, Vladimir could hear someone trying to calm the Professor down. "YOU CAN BET THAT I'M GOING TO CONTINUE THIS WHEN YOU DOCK YOUR SHIP!" 

"HEY VLADIMIR ! NICE WORK!" Draco's voice leaked through. 

"YOU!" Harry was assuming that Severus turned to Draco. "SHOULD NOT ENCOURAGE HIM! OF ALL THE TIMES TO DO THIS! YOU HAD TO DO THIS NOW, DIDN'T YOU!? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU—" However the Professor's voice stopped abruptly as Harry heard Draco place a silencing charm on him. 

"Don't worry, Vladimir ." Draco's voice sounded once again. "He's just mad that he didn't think of it in the first place. We hope that you're alright. See you in two weeks. He should be calm before then. If not I'll send you an emergency owl." 

With that the letter shredded it's self to pieces. 

"Lovely friends you have there." Stratus giggled as Harry picked himself off the floor, his hair in a blown mess. 

"What can I say?" Vladimir waved his wand, getting rid of the red shreds. "It didn't wake Dudley did it?" 

"No," Stratus sighed. "The boy will likely sleep another day or so." 

"Good." Vladimir stood, heading for the door. "Stay with him and let me know if he so much as makes a move. I'm going to go prepare the stables for our horses. We'll pick them up before we go to Hogwarts." With a nod from Stratus, Harry left to go to the bottom levels of the ship. 

Just like any wizards tent, the ship was bigger on the inside then it looked on the outside. There were five levels in total, the stables being only one of them. 

*** 

In the time of two weeks, Vladimir stocked his ship, picked up his horses, wrote letters to his allies and calmed Dudley down when he woke up to find a man shadowed by a cloak literally hovering over him. 

It was a full two weeks for Vladimir . He was ready to go back to Hogwarts, to Severus… even if he was going to get yelled at. 

As Harry sat behind his desk, looking over maps, letters and forming planes in his head, another person far away were making his own plans. 

"My lord." A man behind a mask dropped to one knee in front of a more powerful and younger man. "I bring news." 

"It better be good," The red headed sneered. 

"I have got wind, that a man has exposed you to Dumbledore." The masked man rushed. 

"I knew that is would happen eventually." Percy laughed harshly. "I hope that wasn't all, Malfoy. Voldemort did make me his apprentice for a reason, you know. Of course your son was at the top of his list, but he refused. I guess there has to be a bad apple in every family." 

"There is more, my lord." Malfoy bowed. "This same man turned Dumbledore into a child. They are saying that it was Harry Potter." 

Percy spun around and walked hastily over to Malfoy. Taking a hold of his mask, the new dark lord ripped it off. "I want to see your face when you tell me that again." 

"He turned Dumbledore into a child of thirteen. The public won't even say his name. They are calling him He-who-would-not-die." Malfoy sighed in relief as Percy walked away. 

"I want you to watch that school very closely." Percy pinched the bride of his noise. "That brat may comeback and when he does, tell me." 

*** 

Students and staff alike rushed outside to the lake when the Headmistress announced that Vladimir was arriving today. Some of the students sat that the waters edge and others stood off to the side. 

Severus and Draco stood off to the side, waiting Harry's return. "You're not going to yell at him, right?" Draco asked his ex-professor. 

But all Severus did was growl, which wasn't very reassuring. 

"Gentlemen." The Headmistress walked to the side of the two professors. " Vladimir owled me a moment ago. His ship should arrive any minute…" 

As McGonagall talked to her colleague, a small breeze kicked up that soon turned into a heavy wind. Everyone looked out at the lake, but the water was as smooth as glass. This was strange considering the wind. It wasn't until the trees of the forbidden forest started swaying, that people looked away from the lake. 

If they were tall enough to see over the trees, they would have seen a tall ship sailing on the canopy of the forest as if it was the ocean itself. Severus and Draco were still watching the lake, until a large shadow fell over them. Looking up, they both were speechless to see the bottom of a ship sail pass. 

Everyone watched in awe as the tall ship descended into the lake, making waves in its wake. The ship didn't stop until it was on the other side, far from the school. 

"Well, I think that put Karkaroff to shame." Draco pointed out to Severus who just grunted in reply. 

"It did indeed." Said the Headmistress. Again Severus grunted in reply. 

"You need to work on your vocal skills, Professor." Draco snorted a laugh. "I know it might be difficult at your age, but I think…" 

"If you finish that sentence Professor Malfoy, I will personally see to it that after I'm through with you, all your remains will be feed to the giant squid." 

"And here I thought you hated me." Draco bashed his eyes, trying not to laugh. 

"Gentlemen, if you please." McGonagall tried breaking them apart. "I have business to attend to." 

What Draco and Severus missed was that Vladimir came ashore on a long bout and was standing right behind the Headmistress. "I find that throwing water on them helps." Vladimir laughed as the two male Professors jumped at his voice. "Now," He turned to Minerva. "We had an appointment." With a wink of his red eye, Vladimir offered his arm to her, she took it slightly blushing. Severus and Draco just stood in awe. 

"Hey, you didn't get to yell at him." Draco pointed out and that made Severus eyes narrow at the retreating dark wizard. 

"Excuse me, sirs." A grungy looking man approached Severus. "The Captain has requested that the both of you join him for dinner on the ship." 

"Well, I agree." Draco said without haste. 

"As do I." Severus said a moment later. 

"Very well." The pirate saluted them. "A long boat will wait for you at seven." Receiving nodes from both men, the pirate saluted again and walked towards his long bout. The two Professors watched as the pirates wooden leg got stuck in the grass, tripping him, as he walked. 

The students around him laughed, but helped the poor pirate up. He thanked them by offering boat rides around the lake, until his Captain came back. 

*** 

The sun was getting ready to drop behind the mountains, casting a yellow-reddish glow to the sky. Precisely at seven, Severus was at the shore of the lake. Draco arrived a moment later and they both watched their long boat come closer. Only two figures were on the boat, one man was rowing and the other was sitting, covered completely by a gray cloak. When the long boat came ashore, the cloaked figure was the only one that got out. 

"Good evening, Gentlemen." Stratus said, his mystic deep voice catching the two professors off guard. "I am Stratus, first mate on the tall ship, Mistrust." Draco smiled reaching out his hand. "Forgive me if I do not take it." His smile faded as he retraced his hand. "I'm highly allergic to the sun. Perhaps after it sets, I will properly introduce myself again." 

"Are you dinning with us?" Professor Malfoy asked, trying not to feel hurt that his hand was refused. Ever since his first year he was rather sensitive about that. 

"No, I have already been feed." 

Draco didn't like the sound of that. 

Their trip to the ship was a boring one. Severus didn't like this Stratus person. There was just something about him that made Severus glare at him. He wasn't a Death Eater that was for sure. No Death Eater would walk around in a gray cloak. Maybe a poor Death Eater, but that wasn't likely. 

Once on ship they were met by a lot of grungy looking men, all who were ignoring them. "This way." Stratus told them. The two professors shrugged and followed the gray cloak. Stratus led them to Vladimir 's and his cabin. 

Vladimir was seating behind his desk and looked up when he heard the door open. He tried not to grin as he saw Severus' lustful expression. When Severus saw Harry look up, he suddenly didn't want to yell at him any more. 

The setting sun leaked through the large windows behind Harry; silhouetting him in a godly glow. His hair tied back in a lose braid, showing off both his eyes and scars. In Severus' mind, there was no one more captivating then his Harry. 

"I see you two arrived safely." Vladimir stood and rounded his desk. "Dinner is a bit late, but I'd like to give you a tour of my ship." 

Sighing, Draco walked up to him, wrapped his arms around his friend/brother. "You scared me when you left like that." 

Harry rested his forehead on Draco's shoulder, mumbling, "Sorry." Glancing back up, he watched Severus' unreadable face. Walking up to him, Harry sighed. "Look, I know you're not happy with me, but I don't regret what I did to Albus. I'm sorry you feel betrayed and—" 

"Mr. Potter." Severus used his professor voice to his advantage. Though he felt like he was back at school, Harry looked Severus in the eye. "There are better things you could do with those lips of yours, other then apologies for something I'm not mad for, at least not anymore." Harry just stared blankly up at him. "Oh for God sakes, kiss me, you dunderhead." 

Vladimir didn't even have time to move as Severus grabbed the front of his robe and pulled him up to me his soft lips. 

"I'd never thought I'd say this," Draco whispered to Stratus. "But that was kind of sweet." 

"Yes, they seem to want to devour each other." Stratus replied, giggling a bit. "I think we should get them to come up for air." 

"Too right!" Draco pointed his wand at the couple. 

A large bubble of water appeared over their heads, not that they would have noticed. Making a slash with his wand, the bubble dropped. Poor Draco, as soon as his bubble dropped on Harry's and Severus' heads, Harry pulled out his wand and flung a curse that hit him right in the face. 

"Serves you right." Harry laughed as Draco struggled to stand. 

"What the hell did you fling at me?" The young professor asked, holding his head, trying to make it stop spinning. 

"A simple color charm is all." Vladimir laughed as Draco looked in the mirror at he's new crimson colored hair. "You're like the long lost Weasley." 

"Turn my hair back or—" 

"What?" Harry glared. "You'll throw water at me again?" Draco pouted and Harry laughed. "It will only last forty-eight hours." Turning back to Severus, Vladimir mumbled. "Now, I think a tour is in order…" 

The tour wasn't a grand one, but nice none the less. The first floor were the cabins, were all the crew slept. A deck below that was the mess hall. Below that, were the kitchens and game rooms. Third were the stables and Harry's horse that he wouldn't let them see. The fourth floor was the expansive armory. Draco found a sword he got rather attached too. Harry let him have it, thinking that the brat would take it anyways. The last floor was the dungeons. It was for the prisoners they rarely captured, but sometimes, when the occasion called for it, they used the cells. 

They made their way back up to Harry's cabin when the dinner bell sounded. The meal they had was simply fantastic. Everything was perfect and Severus noticed that Harry hardly touched a thing. "Too much for you?" 

Smiling almost viciously Vladimir stated, "I grew up with minimal amount of food. I slept in a cupboard under the stairs and hate sleeping in large beds because of it. It's rather heard to break old habits, I should think." Taking his napkin, wiping his mouth and placing it on the table, Vladimir got up and left, walking out on deck with the rest of his crew. 

"Nice." Draco stated, sneering and Severus. 

"Don't you look at me that way." Severus glared. 

"He's rather sensitive about his life with my parents." Both professors jumped in their chairs at the small voice from one of the in-wall-beds. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." 

"Are you his cousin?" Draco asked the tall, thin blond. 

Dudley nodded. "We were horrible to him and still when we were in danger he tried to protect us. Family means the world to him." 

Hearing the loud noise out side, Severus threw his napkin on the table and went to find Harry, Draco soon following. 

The top deck was crowded with pirates of all kinds. Severus never had seen so mean styles of clothes or designs. Everyone was rowdy and loud, but Severus pushed his way through, trying to find Harry. It wasn't until everyone suddenly stopped that he saw the dark, green and red eyed wizard. 

Vladimir was in the middle of a ring that the crowed formed around him. In his hands he held a violin. Closing his eyes, he made the first long note and went into a slow, almost heartbreaking song. The music he played told the tale of a young boy looking for something and not finding it. 

Every note he played, chilled Severus' heart. They made him want to weep. There was a sort pause in the music and then Harry started playing faster short notes. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw the gray cloaked figure walking over to Harry. 

The sun having gone, Stratus removed his cloak. Severus gasped and knew why he didn't like the man. He knew that Stratus was tall, but he would have never guessed what was underneath that cloak. Stratus was paler then pale. His skin seamed to glow in the moonlight. Long ears that came to a sharp point, poking out of straight, long hair. Very pale gray in color, almost white. His sideburns were braided with turquoise beads at the ends, matching his glowing blue eyes. The man was beautiful. 

Severus saw red as the man picked up another violin and started playing to Harry's tune, like they knew each other inside and out. Quickly the song became joyous, but it wasn't making Snape happy. Soon other musicians played with them. Some of the crew started to dance, some did a little jig. Draco, who was at his side, started dancing too. 

Severus kept watching though. He couldn't tear his eyes off of Harry, even if he wanted to. Soon the song started fading into one violin again and Harry ended the song on the same note he started with, only this time it sounded a little happier. 

*** 

"My lord," Malfoy dropped to his knees in front of Percy. "There is strange activity going on at the school." Malfoy went on to tell the new Dark Lord about the ship on the lake and how this pirate Vladimir seemed to like his son. 

"It's him." Percy hissed. "If your son his close to him, I want you to go after your son. Find out what you can from him, I don't care what it takes. You do this or you might find your self dead on the steps of the ministry." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ok, if you want to listen to the song that inspired me to write the Harry-violin thing, then look for a song called… 'Dusty Wine Bottle'. I don't remember who it's by though… *shrugs* tell next time. 


	6. Ch 6

I own nothing of Harry Potter and make no mistake, this is slash. HP/SS 

Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A pirates life for me! Yar, me mates! Tis a jolly day for plunderin'. Seeking adventure with the old pirates, ya? Yeh've come ter the proper place. But keep a weather eye open, there be pirates lurking. And mark well me words mates, Dead men tell no tails! 

Again no Bata… sorry… but enjoy. YAR! But where's the rum gone? 

**Severus Snape and the Boy-Who-Is-Missing **

After the dinner on Vladimir 's ship, Severus avoided Harry at all costs. Snape was in a terrible mood, every little thing would set him off. He was mad, jealous and mad that he was jealous. This more then anything pissed him off even more. 

He really had no reason to be jealous. Draco constantly reminded him of that, because he was sick and tired being in the middle of Severus and Harry's drama. "If you think you can just ignore him," Draco sneered over his cup of orange juice. "Then you're wrong." When Severus didn't reply, the younger professor asked, "Why are you acting like this. You're just hurting him more." 

Severus stared hopelessly at his untouched breakfast. "He's got his first mate to help him with the 'hurt' then." He whispered, not meaning for anyone to hear him. 

Get fed up, Draco slammed his cup down, spilling it and causing some of the students and staff to look his way. However he didn't care. "Why you little, insecure, self absorbed, greasy, codpiece! He's been mopping around, while thinking that he's done something to upset you. He's trying to talk to you and all you can do is run the other way. What kind of man are you?" Professor Malfoy stood, sneering down at the shocked potions master. "He doesn't deserve to be treated this way." With that, Draco left a depressed Snape, snarling at all who looked his way. 

To busy doing just that, he didn't notice that someone sat in Draco's chair. "He's right you know." 

Severus jumped when Vladimir 's breathe tickled his ear. "What are you doing here?" 

Softly chuckling, Vladimir turned away from him. "You must have been very gone to not of heard the Headmistress's introduction." Picking food off of Malfoy's plate he added, "Hagrid went with Albus to, where ever they went and I'm subbing for his class." All Severus could do was blink and notice that all the heads that were on them, seemed to turn away. Not even the students wanted to tempt their fate watching the warrior at Snape's side. "Listen, I don't know why you're mad at me. Despite what I have learned, I refuse to brake into your mind. So, you either have to tell me, yell at me, just say something to me. I don't like to be kept in the dark for long, Severus." 

Lowering his head, Severus was as silent as the grave. 

Sighing, Vladimir took his hand in his. "If you wish to talk to me in a less… populated place, then have dinner with me tonight. Just us." 

"On your ship?" Snape finally lifted his head high. 

"Yes," Harry gave Snape's hand a squeeze. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a class to teach." Severus watched the warrior walk through the side door and wondered again, how everyone else failed to notice all the weapons the young man kept with him. 

Sneering down at his plate, Severus realized how childish he was acting. His heart ached because of it. He was so mad seeing Stratus playing with his Harry, but the way Vladimir acted just now really made Snape loathe himself even more. It discussed him that he thought Harry would leave him when a better man came along. 

Quickly he got up and trailed after his Harry. Rounding a corner into a long hall, Snape spotted the younger dark wizard. " Vladimir , wait!" Harry stopped, but did not turn around. He didn't want Snape to see his big goofy grin. "I'm sorry." Severus said vigorously to the back of Harry's head. "I've been jealous and I'm sorry." 

Turning around, Vladimir dropped his smile. "What could possibly make you jealous?" 

"Your first mate." Severus whispered looking tenderly at Harry's uncovered red eye. 

"I won't lie to you Severus." The younger man crossed his powerful arms a crossed his chest. "Stratus and I used to be lovers. He was my first in fact and there will always be a place in my heart for him, but we haven't been lovers in a long time. I am yours for however long you want me." Steeping closer he added, "And I hope it's for a long time." He placed a gentle kiss on the potion masters lips, sighing in pleasure. 

"May we sill have dinner together?" The professor asked as the parted. 

Chuckling, Vladimir nodded. "But right now, I'm going to be late for my first class. Good day, Professor." 

Watching the powerful leather clad man walk away, Severus's day got a lot better… that was until the start of his first year, Gryffindor and Slytherin class. That class made him wish that Longbottom was still in school. At least the boy was predictable. 

*** 

Seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherins waited out by Hagrid's hut for their new Care for Magical Creatures Professor. After five minutes went by and their new professor didn't show, they started to look towards the lake, but it was when they heard a thunderous beating, that they looked to the forest. 

The ground shook as the galloping got louder. The students were in a slight panic. No professor around to save them from what ever it was that was coming from the forest. The Slytherins moved to the back as the Gryffindors were at the front, wands at the ready, waiting for the thing to come out and come out it did. 

A large, lager then most, horse jumped out of the forest into a clearing just feet away from the students. The horse looked like it was made from the powers of war. The god Aries would have such a horse. Its coat glittered with white in the sun light, making the black coat look like the night time sky itself. The long black mane and tail waved uncontrollably as it ran out of the forest. 

When the seventh years saw the rider of the giant war horse, they calmed a bit, pocketing their wands. Vladimir steered the horse towards his class and pulled back on the reins, slowing down to a walk. Stopping just in front of his class, Vladimir smiled brightly at all the stunned and shocked faces. 

"Sorry I'm late class." He said as he pushed himself up, swung his leg over and dismounted his war horse. "Set here," He patted the black horse's neck. "didn't want to cross the lake. So, we had to ride the long way around." One Gryffindor in the back raised his hand. "Yes, Mr.—" 

"Kien, sir." 

"Yes, Mr. Kien?" 

"Sir, are we going to study your horse?" The tall brown hair boy asked starring wide-eyed at Vladimir 's steed. 

"Yes, we are." He smiled as Set rested his head easily on top of his. "No can anyone tell me what Set is?" When no one answered, Harry wasn't surprised. "I never learned about his kind at school either. " He smiled and shook Set's head off. "Now before we begin, I will ask that no one walk near until I give the ok." Getting a nod from every student, he went on. "Set is what you would call a Unicorn, although, he has no horn." Satisfied that he got several gasps he went on with out interruption. "Every thousand years or so, there is a Unicorn born unlike all the rest. That would be Set here. He is almost the complete opposite of his mother. Black coat, red eyes and," Vladimir genital opened the horse's mouth showing everyone the sharp teeth. "He eats meat. He loves it almost too much." 

Another hand went up. "Yes, Miss?—" 

"Turner." 

"Yes, Miss Turner?" 

"If he is the opposite of a Unicorn, does that mean he's evil?" 

Before Vladimir could answer a Slytherin put his hand up. Harry nodded to him. "Sir, didn't you say that he was almost the complete opposite? That doesn't mean he's evil." 

"Very good, ten points to Slytherin." Harry beamed at the Slytherins. "Set is just as pure as any Unicorn could be. When I talked about being opposite, I was talking about appearance. There is a good lesson to learn from Set." 

"That appearance is just that." A small boy from Gryffindor blurted out and blushed as all turned to look at him. Harry awarded the boy ten points and went on teaching. 

'This is easy.' He thought to himself as he answered all the questions they could fling at him. Through it all, Set stood sill, his colossal black hooves never moving. Only twice did he move his head, nudging Harry, telling him to 'Pet me'. 

With thirty minuets of class left, Harry let each willing student to pet Set. The great war horse aloud it and Vladimir knew he liked the attention. 

Harry dismissed his class in time for lunch. As he mounted Set, Professor Snape followed by the Headmistress came rushing out, making a beat line for him. The students passing them stopped to wonder about the worried look in their professor's faces. Moving Set in their direction, he asked, "What's going on?" 

"Professor Malfoy missed his morning class and we can't find him anywhere." The Headmistress spoke in a rush. "I've cancelled all classes and asking all the teachers to help in the search." 

"Where do you want me?" Harry asked as he turned around in the large saddle to look into the dark forest. "I think I would be the best candidate to search the forest." 

"I agree." She said hastily. "If you find him, send up sparks with your wand." 

"If I find him," He looked towards Severus's distressed face. "I will bring him back." With that he spurred Set's flank. With a jump he dashed off into the forest, both horse and rider blinding in into the dark ominous forest. 

By nightfall Harry and Set covered every square foot of the forest. They ran into no trouble in the forest. None of the creatures there wanted to approach them, all but the centaurs. All they said to Vladimir was "Gianfar is very dark tonight." 

Looking up at the constellation Draco, Harry had to agree, the star Gianfar was very dark. This fuelled his desire to find Draco even more and he feared that he might need some extra help. Steering Set back to his ship; he put magnificent horse to rest. He was grateful for the help Set put forth, but he needed someone with a better nose. 

"Stratus?" He called for his first mate as he walked into his cabin. The glowing pale man looked up at his once lover. 

"What wrong?" He asked, his mystic voice caring the worry he felt. 

"I need your help." Harry told him about Draco missing and Stratus didn't waist a moment. He rushed out of the cabin, Vladimir hot on his heels. Taking a hold of the dark wizard, Stratus flew them over the lake and landed safely on the ground as Severus walked out of the castle looking worse for the ware. 

"Is there anything specific you want me to look for, other then his sent?" Stratus asked, ignoring the potion master walking briskly over to them. 

"He might be hurt, bleeding some where." Harry nodded to Severus as he reached Vladimir 's side, but made no other indication that he was there. "If they had found Draco already, I would have known, but for the life of me I can't feel him anywhere. It might mean that his life force is running very low. We must find him fast." 

Pulling his long white hair out of his face and into a tail, Stratus sat off, hunting for the lovely missing professor. Taking Severus's hand, Harry followed. "How can he find Draco when even your powers are not enough?" Asked the older man. 

"He has more hunting skills then I do. Believe it or not, Stratus is a vampire." Severus stopped at those words. "Come on." Harry pulled his hand and they were on Stratus's trail again. 

"I've never seen or heard of a vampire that looks like him." Snape added in wonderment. "My god I've never heard of a vampire being allergic to the sun before." 

Shrugging Harry tugged Severus along with him. "He won't tell me much about his past or why he's different from other vampires, but I still trust him with my life. He's a good man." Frowning Harry watched Stratus suddenly stop and turn in to the forest. He'd just spent the day in that damn place. 

Stratus started running and Harry let go of Snape's hand so they could keep up. It wasn't three minutes in that Stratus stop in front of a tree, shock written all over his face. When Vladimir came by his side he saw Draco. His nude bruised body hung, face first into the tree, blood running down his pale leg and dripping into the black soil of the forest. Feeding the tree from which he hung, hands tied above his head. 

It was a sight that burned into his memory for all time and Harry lost it. His powers grew as his anger flared, knocking down all the trees within a twenty foot radius. Leaving the one Draco hung from to stand alone. Severus and Stratus were not affected by Harry's power and were very grateful that the wizard knew some control. 

Lifting his hand, Vladimir pointed it at Draco, whose body unhooked from the tree and floated towards Harry. Taking off his cloak, Harry wrapped the floating unconscious Malfoy in it before he wrapped his arms around his friend like brother. "Put one of our hands on my shoulders." He ordered the other two men. The complied and before they knew it Harry was calling out, "Poppy!" 

*** 

Giving out a long hard sigh, Poppy plopped in a chair next to Harry. "How is he?" Vladimir asked. 

"Not good." She took in a deep shaken breathe. A bottle appeared in front of her face. Looking up at Severus she smiled and took the Pepper Up Potion. "Thank you Severus." He nodded and all three men, including the Headmistress waited for Poppy to compose herself. "I was able to cure most of the damage done to him. He will still have bruises and scars to deal with, he looks worse then he his." Digging a hand into her pocket, she pulled out a piece of bark about the size of a golf ball. "These," She handed it to Vladimir . "Were imbedded into his body." 

"What is it?" The headmistress asked. 

"It's bark from a Razor Bark Tree. They only grow in this forest and are named that, well, you can see why." She pointed to were Harry cut his finger on the piece of bark. Taking in another deep breath, she fought the tears coming to her eyes. "When I was running the tests I found that he had been… raped." 

"What!" Vladimir stood, clutching the piece of bark in his hand, slicing it open. The others watched as his hand turned white, blood dripping to the clean floor. "Who?" He asked his voice deep and threatening. 

"From the seamen samples that I collected," Poppy's voice cracked, tears fully running down her face. "His father." Harry let out a howl of despair and madness as he threw the bark at the wall with enough force to imbed it into the wall. 

Severus reached out to comfort him, but Vladimir pushed past him, his power looking like black sand swirled around the young man. "Where are you going?" Snape asked softly, fearful that Harry might snap. 

"I have to challenge someone to a dual." He hissed. 

"Killing Lucius is not going to solve anything." The headmistress said, whipping the tears from her eyes. 

"I'm not going after him. I'm leaving Draco to do that." Harry turned, briefly placing a kiss on Severus's cheek. "I will return soon." Disappearing, Harry reappeared in his cabin on Mistrust, scarring Dudley to death. "Sorry." He quickly sat at his desk and wrote a quick latter. " Dudley ?" His cousin looked up at his name. "Do me a favorer. Take this note down to the stables and give it to one of the owls down there." He nodded and took the note from Harry. "Thank you." And Harry disappeared again. 

Back at the waiting room at Hogwarts hospital wing, Snape fell into a chair next to Poppy. "I would like," Everyone looked up at Stratus as he fidgeted with his opened gray cloak. "to offer myself as a watcher for the boy." Severus opened his mouth to protest but Stratus went on. "I can stay all day with him if need be and if he needs anything, I can run faster then any of you could fly on a broom. If he needs help I will get one of you." 

"I think that would be wonderful." Poppy put forward, hopping that McGonagall or Severus didn't objected. To her surprise, they both nodded. 

*** 

Sitting down, eating a sandwich and reading a book, Percy missed the owl that flew in, until it dropped the letter on his head and flew out before he could counteract. Putting down his sandwich and book the young Dark Lord opened his mail. 

_Dear Voldemort want to be, _

_ I challenge you to a duel at _ _8:00 a.m._ _ Meet me in the middle of Nowhere. You know how to get there and no followers. We duel to the death, wands only. _

_Harry Potter _

"Hit a cord, have I?" Percy mussed and finished his sandwich before he Apparated to the middle of Nowhere. Standing there waiting for him, was Vladimir . Arms crosses, his soft brown leather clad legs planted firmly on the ground. His face set in stone, legendary scar and the new one showing brightly. "Well I thought it was you. When I first came to this place I thought there was something about you I hated and recognized. It wasn't until Malfoy told me that you were at Hogwarts that I put two and two together." Percy yawned, looking around the deserted club. It just wasn't the same atmosphere during the day. 

"This as gone on long enough." Harry hissed, sounding like the snakes he talks to. 

"Oh, I don't think so." Before Vladimir could reach for his wand, Percy had his and cried out, "_Avada Kedavra_!" 

It was like slow-motion. The killing curse aimed true, but something went wrong. Harry held up his hand and it stopped in mid air. Percy's eyes grew wide as he found that he himself could not move from his spot. He watched as Harry walked closer to the curse. "Amazing isn't it?" He asked gesturing to the curse giving off green light. "One little curse and your world ends in the blink of an eye." Vladimir stared sorrowfully at the curse, running his hand through the green smoky mass, it broke through the skin, melting it off to the bone, but when Harry pulled is hand away it looked like it had never happened. 

"You know, I liked you during school." Harry mused, looking at Percy with his red and green eyes. "I can't imagine what your death will do to your family. Ron will probably never forgive me." Lifting his hand, He made a twirling motion and the killing curse moved and was now pointed at Percy. "Good bye Percy Weasley. I'm sure your family will mourn your loss." Making a cutting motion with his hand the curse flew dead on to the young Dark Lord, killing him instantly. 

*** 

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Hagrid called to the wine-red haired child in front of him. 

"Dear Hagrid," Albus turned and smile at the half giant. "How many times to I have to tell you, I'm no longer a professor." 

"Yes, sir. Bu' where are we goin'?" Hagrid stopped when Albus did. The small boy turned around and sighed. 

Sitting down on a rock he motioned for Hagrid to join him. When the kindhearted large man sat down, Albus began his tail. "When I was still a young professor I found a room that in all my years since, I could not find again." Pulling a long scroll out of his sleeve, the young Albus opened it and showed it to Hagrid. "It's a map to the founders of Hogwarts. I never imagined myself that I would need to go to such a place." 

"Wha's wrong with goin' there?" 

The young boy ran a hand through his long red locks. "Something's, Hagrid, are better left buried." 

"Says you." Jumping up from his spot, Albus turned to see a familiar ghost standing not five feet away. 

"Who are yeh?" Hagrid asked steeping in front of the ex-headmaster. In a very Snape-like way the ghost raised an eye brow at the half giant. "I thought you went to my school? Tell me you don't recognize me." 

"I don'" The proud dark haired ghost just slumped his shoulders. 

"There you see." Came another ghost's voice, a dark powerful sounding one. "And you think that people would recognize the ghost of the great Godrick Gryffindor." 

"Shove it Salazar!" The tall slender ghost called out into the thick sounding trees. Floating out of the trees was a tall broad ghost, his long dark slivery hair falling in his face. 

"Oh, I see you've come for a visit, Albus." Salazar went around Hagrid to find the small boy. "So what got your robes in a twist to come to us?" 

"Salazar!" Godrick went up to Slytherin with a look of pure loathing. 

"I know why he's here, Gryffindork." Salazar rolled his eyes as Godrick blushed with rage. "He's here to ask us about Harry." 

It took less then a second to wipe the rage look on Godrick's face. "Harry?" He asked and then spoke in a rush. "What about Harry? His he alright? He's not hurt his he? Can we go see him?" 

"I'm afraid that Harry is anything but alright." Albus stood as tall as he could as he spoke to two of the founders of Hogwarts. "He's gone dark and is trying to rally up Voldemort's Death Eaters." Gryffindor just got a puzzled look on his face, as Slytherin just narrowed his eyes at the once headmaster. 

"That doesn't sound like Harry." Godrick said. 

"So, Harry really was here?" Albus asked the two ghosts. "Did he go into your tombs?" 

"Yes, he was aloud to go into all of them." Salazar sneered, looking a lot like Snape. "Not that that's any of your business." 

"Wha's so importan' in yer tombs?" Hagrid asked, sitting down on the forest floor. 

"Knowledge, my dear half giant." Slytherin sighed. "I request that he go to Hogwarts with you." 

"I'm afraid that we are not immediately going back there." The red headed child said in a clam voice. "We have more… friends to look for." 

"Fine then," Salazar hissed, floating closer to Godrick, whispering in the Gryffindor's ear. Getting a nod from Godrick, Salazar turned back to Dumbledore. "We are going back to our school. If what you say about Harry is true, then hope that the gods help us all. But if you're wrong, then I hope that they help you." With out saying goodbye, the Slytherin left, Godrick following him after he waved goodbye to the ex-headmaster and half giant. 

"There is little hope now, Hagrid." Albus sighed. 

"Wha' do yeh mean?" 

"Harry somehow found their tombs before anyone else could." The small child buried his head in his hands. "The things he could have taken from their tombs could easy end this world. And once more, he knows it. Harry could kill us all." 


	7. Ch 7

I own nothing of Harry Potter and make no mistake, this is slash. HP/SS 

I'm sorry for the very late update. If I was in a row boat and my writers block was in front of me, it would be an iron clad. -_- Stupid Iron Clad. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the show. 

A very big Thank you and Hug goes to **Eternal Cosmos**; my Beta reader. You Rock My World! ^_^\../ 

**Severus Snape and the Boy-Who-Is-Missing**

When Harry returned to Hogwarts, the first thing he did was check up on Draco. He smiled when he found Stratus sitting by his bed, cloaked, and keeping the sun's rays off his milky skin. "Poppy has drugged him with everything imaginable, I should think." The pointed ear vampire informed Harry. "He still hasn't made a sound." 

"I'll bring down a book for you later." Vladimir told his first mate. He then left to the dungeons when he received a nod. 

Waving back to a couple of Slytherins on his way, Harry walked through the opened door to Severus's office. The man had his head propped up in one hand and a quill dipped in red ink in the other. To others it looked like the Professor was grading papers, but really, he was just staring at one, not caring that the words were blending together. 

"It must be a horrible paper if you have to read it over and over." Vladimir called out teasingly. Slowly, Severus lifted his head to look at the older Harry Potter. Harry's grin disappeared quickly when he saw his friend's upset gaze. "Severus, what's wrong?" Vladimir moved gracefully over to Snape's desk. It was that same movement that he remembered seeing in the club. 

"I'm starting to realize that there is more to you than what I know." Black eyes bore deeply into the red and green ones of Vladimir 's. "It would take a life time for me to really understand you." Sighing, the potions master placed the quill on his desk. "Honestly, I'm just glad you're okay." He finished. 

Harry tilted his head to the side and a small, sincere smile graced his lips. "It pleases me to hear you say that." He paused to watch the older man's face. When he noticed the emotion in Severus's eyes, he dropped his smile. "You thought you were going to lose me." Harry said flatly. 

Without warning, Snape stood, towering over the warrior. "Every time you do that disappearing act-even though it's impossible to do that at Hogwarts-, I can't breathe! I worry myself sick over you!" Unaffected by the outburst, Harry just let Severus rant on. "You rush straight into any danger! And I can't… I can't… AHH!" Severus grabbed the red ink bottle from his desk and hurled it across the room. It broke against the stony wall, smearing it with the bloody color. Hearing the glass shatter somehow broke Severus's anger. Sighing, all of his muscles gave up and he fell into his chair. "I can't… do anything for you, to aid you. I feel helpless and it hurts to know you'll never need me there to protect you. You'll never need me again." 

"Severus, look at me." Harry called softly and when those black bottomless eyes were on him, he smiled. "You've protected me since I was a first year and you may not think I need protection, but I do. Maybe not now, but I will eventually." Cupping Severus' pale cheek, Harry brought his face closer, leaning in, and he whispered into Snape's ear; "You are more to me than a protector, Severus. You are my life and it's my turn to protect you. There was no reason for you to see the horrors I committed." Pulling back slightly Harry repeated, "You are my life. You are my light." 

The smile on Harry's face was one of love, peace, compassion and contentment. It shone brightly in the young man's mixed eyes. To Severus, it was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. 

Standing up again, he placed his hand on Harry's chest and genially pushed him on his back. The smile on Vladimir 's face never wavered as the potions master bent over him, pressing his slender but powerful body against his. 

Black eyes just watched over the god pressed to his desk with a heavy stare as long, sharp fingers found their way into Harry's long, ragged hair. Slowly and passionately, Severus planted a hot trail of kisses along the golden neck presented to him. The noises the powerful wizard was making would've made the devil blush. It sent shivers down Severus's spine. 

Strong hands grabbed Severus's shoulders, pulling him into a heated kiss. When Severus finally released Vladimir 's abused lips, he was breathing in small gasps. Something so divine couldn't possibly be on this Earth, with him of all people! The gasping man thought, eyes heavy with desire. 

When he snapped out of his trance, Severus kissed and caressed every bit of skin he could reach, making Harry say the most mind-blowing things and make the sexiest noises deep in his throat. In all of their passion, Severus nearly jumped out of his skin when someone softly knocked on his already opened office door. 

In the doorway stood a very shocked and amused Remus Lupin. Harry tilted his head back to see the upside down werewolf. No one moved or breathed for that matter. Remus was highly amused to see Severus straddling someone on his desk, not that he thought Snape never had a sex life before, but because of whom he was straddling. The werewolf had a very keen sense of smell, but it was Harry's scar that gave him away. 

"Do you mind?" Severus snapped, annoyed at the now broadly smiling Lupin. "I'm trying to devour your Godson." 

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" Remus laughed, but warned before he turned around; "Sirius is here as well. I'll tell him that you were…" He broke off into a fit of giggle. "Busy at the moment… and that I'll see you about my potion later." 

"Yes, thank you, Lupin." Severus smiled wickedly. "Now, if you don't mind?" He finished impatiently. 

"No, not at all." The werewolf closed the door and placed several locking and silencing charms on it before he went searching for Sirius. 

*** 

At lunch time, Severus, Remus, Sirius and Harry all sat in Vladimir 's cabin. Three of the four men didn't notice Dudley laying on one of the beds hanging on the wall. "I remember you saying, in your letters, that you had changed." Sirius leaned back in his chair, nibbling on a small apple slice. "But… this?" He gestured around the large room and at Harry. "Further more, what is Snape doing here?" He asked annoyingly, with a glare in the mentioned man's direction. 

Before Severus could send out a sneering remark, Harry glared and explained with a frown; "Severus is mine and I am his. If you can't deal with that, then don't let the door slam shut on your way out. It's a fine piece of craftsmanship and I'm rather found of it." 

Sirius raised his eyebrows and gave a hurt look at Harry's harsh words towards him. He kept his mouth shut for a while, thinking his words over carefully, greatly surprising Severus. Then, he spoke up uncertainly. "I love you like a son, you know." Harry smiled as Sirius gave out a deep, defeated sigh. "If you're happy then I'll be silent and endure the idea." Then Black aimed a glare at Snape and muttered; "I'm not even going to warn you." 

Severus glared back. "Your dead silences shall be warning enough." 

"As happy as I am about the mutual glaring," Remus butted in. "I'd like to know why the papers are painting you as a murderer and the next Dark Lord, Harry." 

The mixed eyed wizard plopped a cinnamon coated apple slice in his mouth, smiling at his two Godfathers. "Well, I AM a pirate." He said simply. 

"Harry James Potter!" Sirius yelled his surprise as his godson didn't even deny the charges against him. 

"But I can assure you that I am not the next Voldemort." He stated sternly, leaving no room for arguments. "I took care of the one who was trying to become 'it'. His family is having the funeral next week, which I will be attending." As Sirius opened his mouth to randomly shout out questions, a rather loud knock on Harry's door interrupted him. "Excuse me." The Captain got up from his chair and opened the door. 

On the other side stood a small, yet nasty looking pirate. "Sir!" he saluted. "There be two spirits wishing 'ter board, Captain!" He said in his heavy pirate accent. 

"Is one wearing a kilt?" Vladimir asked at random, giving a good guess on who they were, but wondered why they would come out this far. 

"Aye, Captain." 

"Have them come aboard immediately." The small pirate nodded and rushed off as Harry closed his door. Not a moment later, as Harry rounded the table, a pair of ghosts floated in. 

One was as tall as Harry, slender frame, covered in a reddish gold robe. The ghost had short, dark hair that was brushed back. He was the picture of importance, unlike his companion, who was wearing a ragged stained tunic and kilt, showing off his long sturdy legs, planted firmly on the ground as if they still supported the man. His long silvery hair fell in front of his sharp and handsome face. 

"Godric, Salazar." Vladimir greeted the two with a kind and loving voice. "What brings you out here?" 

"Hello, Harry." Godrick said, stretching out his arms. "I'd hug yeh, but… you know." He waved his hand through one of the high back chairs, as well as Sirius head, making him shiver in his seat. 

"I'm afraid that we are here on business." Salazar crossed his arms over his powerful chest. "We got a visit from Albus." 

"Yes," Gryffindor nodded. "Helga will be most pleased to know that you used one of her spells on him. Almost didn't recognize the man." 

Sirius turned from the odd ghostly pair to eye his godson suspiciously. "What did you do to him?" 

"I'm surprised that this bit of information hasn't leaked out yet." He laughed cruelly, pulling his arms from behind his back. "I turned him into a thirteen year old child." 

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Black mumbled, and Remus didn't even try to say anything. He didn't need to; shock was written all over his face. 

"Yes, well." Slytherin said, floating closer to the table. "He's planning something, the old coot. He said something about gathering more friends before he comes back to Hogwarts." 

"Harry, Albus tried to convince us that you were gathering Voldemort's previous followers; the Death Eaters and dementors." Godric phrased his next words carefully. "You should also call together your friends before he comes back." 

"He thinks that you have or will take over the school." Salazar looked at the floor, thinking. "I doubt he would even listen to us if we tried telling him you would do no such thing." 

Harry picked up another apple slice and ate it, ignoring the longing looks he got from the two founders. "So…he's planning to take back what I don't have." Vladimir said, amusement clearly showing in his voice. 

"We're afraid so." Godrick looked grief stricken. "If I would've known that Hogwarts would be fought over like this, I would not have helped in its creation." 

"Don't say such a thing!" Snapped Harry, his red eye shining brightly. "It's been the home of many children. It makes them happy to know that they will always have a place to go and it will continue to be so as long as I live." 

"You do realize that Albus is planning to attack you, not Hogwarts?" This, surprisingly, came from Sirius. 

Harry snorted. "Albus knows I will not leave Hogwarts." He sighed, leaning on his desk, behind the table. "He has already chosen the battle ground. This school survived two Dark Lords and it will survive Albus Dumbledore." Standing straight, Harry walked over to the founders and whispered something in Godric's ear, low enough that no one else could hear. 

Godric nodded to whatever Harry told him and left in a great hurry. Next, he turned to Salazar and this time he didn't check his voice level. He spoke in a langue only Salazar and he could understand. It astounded Harry that, throughout all of his travels, he had found many excuses to use Parseltongue. Slytherin responded, using the same harsh sounding language. 

Harry nodded to the founder before he flew off, his kilt fluttering in an invisible breeze. The three men sitting around the table had no idea what was going on. Sirius opened his mouth again as Harry sat in his chair, but was silenced when the dark wizard held up his hand. "I need to know where your loyalty lies." He asked them with no emotion. 

"What do you mean, Harry?" Lupin asked, taking a long sip of his tea. "I'm not sure I understand what has just happened." 

"Basically," Harry laughed bitterly. "Albus is sending an army to take his school back and to kill me." 

"But you're not running the school!" Black yelled angrily, standing from his chair. 

"It has more to do with the simple fact that I am here." Harry stated calmly. 

"Then leave!" Sirius yelled again. "Take your ship and leave!" 

"Where would I go?" He asked smiling. 

"Harry." Severus took Harry's hand in his. "From what you've told me, you wiped away Albus's memory that you are Harry Potter. He still sees you as Vladimir ." 

"Yes," The young pirate squeezed his lover's hand. "But for how much longer do you think it will last? You know how hard it is to keep a secret here at Hogwarts. The founders designed it that way. Other then the ones that I have told, someone else, in this castle, knows who I am. It would only be a matter of time before there is an all out Harry Hunt." He snorted and added, "Tally ho!" 

Snarling, Sirius pushed his chair out of his way and started pacing. Almost immediately he stopped. "I'll talk to Albus. I'm sure I can convince him you're not taking over the school and that you're not evil." 

"Sirius—" 

"No!" Black crossed his arms, clearly not going be swatted away so easily. "Let me try. It would be better to try then do nothing and have an all out war that could have been stopped. I have to try." 

Standing, Harry crossed the room to embrace his godfather. "There is much I could do to stop you." Harry whispered in his ear. Sirius's eyes grew wide. "But there is little that I would be able to do to you. I will not stop you because I hope that Albus will listen to you, but I am not going to hope for the best." Kissing Sirius's brow, he pulled back a bit. "I want you to be very careful and only talk to Dumbledore." 

"I'm going to leave immediately." Sirius hugged his godson one last time. "There is no time to loose." Black gave a nod to Snape and briefly kissed Remus before he left on his own journey. 

Next, Harry turned to the werewolf. "Where do you stand in all of this?" 

"Harry, if Albus is crazy enough to fight you on Hogwarts ground, then I am with you." Getting up from his chair, leaving his tea behind, Remus marched right in front of Harry. "What do you want me to do?" 

"You have good connections with the werewolf community." Remus blushed. "I want you to gather all the support from them that you can and make sure none of them follow Albus. If this battle for Hogwarts happens, Remus, I don't want the werewolves involved. Once the battle is over, I have much bigger plans for them." 

"Alright," Remus said slowly. "But can I ask why?" 

"We will be fighting our friends, Remus." He stated plainly. "Werewolves have a tendency to rip and maim anything in their path. What they're there for will come to light in due time." 

"I'll see what I can do." 

"That is all that I ask." Harry embraced his other godfather and smiled sadly as he left. 

Turning around he walked over to Severus. "What—" 

"You should not have to ask." Snape snarled. 

"I wasn't going to." He laughed, sitting next to his lover. "I was going to ask you what you thought if I asked you if you would spy for me." 

"Spy?" The man spit out the word like as if it was a curse. "You think I could get close enough to Albus to spy for you?" 

"Not on Albus." Harry smiled, kissing his cheek. "I just want you to keep your ears and eyes opened at the school, especially when I'm not around." 

"I think I can accomplish such a task." He arched an eyebrow at the younger man. "Don't tell me you have no death defying challenges for me." 

"Not yet, I don't." Harry's smile lowered a little on his next words. "I want you beside me if this battle happens." 

"I shall be there, wand at the ready." Severus smiled in a comforting manner. 


	8. Ch 8

Sorry it took so long to get this out. I'm still trying to get settled in and I still have no Internet. Had to use my dad's. Anyway, enjoy…

*Hugs Eternal Cosmos* everyone should bow down to her!

Severus Snape and the Boy-Who-Is-Missing

  Next week found Harry walking alone in grass covered hills. Trees were scattered about, but they were few and far between. The white puffy clouds were the same, scattered around the bright blue sky.

  The pirate thought it was a perfect day to bury the young Dark Lord. Harry walked over a small hill to a little clearing, where he could see the Weasley family mourn the loss of their own. He walked as close as he dared; just under a tree, where he could hear what was said about the late Percy Weasley.

He admitted that it was a nice funeral. Harry doubted that he would have had one half as nice if he went down the same path Percy did. The Weasley family was really outstanding.

Harry scanned his eyes over the family. Fred and George were extremely subdued. Bill and Charley were not letting their tears faze them. Ginny, to Harry's surprise, was not there. Ron was comforting his wife of six years, Hermione. Molly and Arthur were holding each other up, crying their eyes out.

The funeral came to an end as they all said their peace, but Harry did not move from under his tree. He wanted to watch the family a little more, but when Ron spotted him and headed his way, Harry stood.

 "I demand to know who you are, sir!" Ron shouted as he ran up to the pirate.

Fixing a glare with his red eye, Harry said, "Vladimir, Dark Prince of the Seas."

"What are you doing here then?" The red head asked, recognizing the name. "Were you one of his men?"

"Ah, so you know about your brother's… prerogatives." Harry chuckled softly. "I can assure you sir, that I am unmarked." To prove it, Harry rolled up his left sleeve to show his toned, scared, but unmarked arm. "It is unusual for me to pay respects to my victim's family, but he was a special case."

He let that slip out slowly, knowing full well how Ron would react, and he did nothing to stop the punch as it landed on his jaw. As Harry's head snapped back, he realized his mistake.

"Harry?" Ron had a damn good view of Harry's scar when his hair flew back by the force of the blow. "You son of a bitch!" The tall, muscular red head went for Harry again, pounding him into the ground, and the pirate did nothing.

He let Ron beat him to a pulp, because his instincts were screaming for him to fight, to kill, because he easily could. But still, he just stood there and took everything Ron could give him, until he saw him with his wand in hand and felt a sharp pain in his right eye. By the time he started to fight back, Ron was pulled off of him by Bill and Charlie, who immediately used a Portkey to take their brother home.

Standing on shaking legs, the dark wizard looked up to see the rest of the Weasley family staring at him with shock and Hermione with tears in her eyes. Quickly she walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face, before she fell in his arms.

"Gods Harry!" She cried, holding him closer. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"Hermione," he whispered, drawing her closer. "I had my reasons, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner."

She nodded, pulled away and whipped her tears. "I want to talk to you." She whispered. "I'm going back to Hogwarts before I go home."

"I'll only be a moment behind." He kissed her cheek and watched her leave, as his right eye started to fill with blood.

  Soon he was embraced from the front and the back as twin arms encircled him. Twin heads rested on his shoulders and two identical lips ghosted over his ears.

"Listen, mate—"

"We know what Percy was up to—"

"And we're glad it was you—"

"Who took him out."

"It was a family matter—"

"And you are family."

As soon as the twins came, they were gone, leaving him alone with Arthur and Molly.  Molly didn't say a word to him. There was no need to; she just hugged him and whipped the blood off his face. The gesture told him to get it looked at very soon.

Arthur was the last one. He hugged Harry quickly and looked him right in the eye, saying, "I helped to bring him into this world, Harry. I only wish I could've been able to get him out of it." It was a terrible thing for a father to wish, Harry knew that. He also knew how helpless Arthur must have felt. "Perhaps when everything has settled down, you could come and visit us." Arthur said hopefully. "Everyone misses you, even Ron."

Harry nodded in understanding. There really wasn't more he could say and there wasn't anything he wanted to say. So, with one last hug, he went back to Hogwarts.

He apparated in front of the lake just in time to see Hermione walk out of the castle with a little girl by her side. They spotted him and headed his way, with Severus coming out of the doors a moment later, also heading towards him. Hermione stopped just a couple of feet away from him as the little bushy red headed girl hid behind her mother.

"Is that Clarice?" Harry asked as he crouched in front of the little girl. "I know I must look awful," he pointed to his right eye that had completely lost its sight. "But I am a friendly old pirate."

"Are you my Uncle Harry?" She asked shyly, poking her head around her mother. 

"Aye," Harry said, smiling.

"When was the first day I was supposed to meet you?" The little girl asked as if she didn't believe him.

"I was going to meet you in Hogsmeade, but it was attacked that very same day." Harry replied.

Hearing the right answer, the little girl's face brightened as she flung herself at Harry, who fell backwards. Playfully, Harry rolled around on the grass with her as she laughed with delight. Soon, Harry found himself on his back with Clarice sitting on his chest, looking smug.

Harry kicked his legs up a little and wiggled around as if he was trying to get away from a powerful hold. "Oh, yeh got me!" He dramatically said, giving in the fight.

"Uncle Harry," Clarice began, "in your letters you said you would show me pirates, vampires, werewolves, griffins, a cursed mummy named Bob, an evil ferret named Draco, a centaur, large spiders…" As the little girl's list got more deadly by the second, Hermione's glare did too, as Harry's sheepish smile got bigger.

"Alright, love," he said, cutting off the little girl's list. "You're going to get me in trouble with your Mom."

"He's in enough trouble as it is!" Hermione snapped.

"Where did you get that cut from, Uncle Harry?" Clarice pointed at Harry's wounded eye.

"Fight," He mumbled as he stood, the child safely in his arms. That's when he noticed Severus.

"You're going to Poppy." Severus stated, and Harry wasn't about to argue. He simply nodded and handed Clarice to her Mother's outstretched arms.

"As much as I need to talk to you, I must do so on a later date." Hermione gave a look to her daughter. "In a week or so when things have cooled off, I'm coming back to Hogwarts."

"Will I get to come back too?" Clarice asked, resting her head on her Mother's shoulder.

"We'll see." Hermione said in the way only mothers could. "See you in a week, Harry, Severus." Hermione nodded to each man before she carried her child to the carriages.

"Poppy. Now!" Severus snapped as soon as Hermione was out of ear shot.

Smirking, Harry followed the taller man to the hospital wing, getting gapping stares from the students as they passed. "Is my eye really that bad?" Harry asked Severus.

"It's only hanging out of the socket and resting on your cheek." Severus replied sarcastically, and laughed when Harry checked his cheek to make sure. Finding that his right eye was indeed not hanging out, he gave Severus his best glare.

"What the hell happened to you?" Came Draco's tired voice as Harry and Severus entered the wing.

"Well he's about 6'5", has red hair and has a mean left hook." Harry said, sitting on a vacant bed with Severus, waiting for Poppy to mother him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm having terrible dreams." Draco stated sadly. "Your First Mate, Stratus, wakes me up if they become too horrible. He's helping me a lot. I hope he knows how much it means to me."

"I'm sure he understands." Harry smiled to his old school mate.

"Sweet mother of Merlin!" Poppy's voice carried around the room. "What happened to you, child?"

Harry just smiled and told her what he had told Draco. The Mediwitch bustled about, scanning, testing, mothering and insulting his intelligence for getting into a fight in the first place.

Stepping back, Poppy gave Harry a concurred motherly look. "I'm afraid I can do nothing more then clean your eye. I can't repair the damage. You'll never see out of it again."

"It's alright." Harry said, his one good eye focusing on her. "Thank you for doing what you could, even if it was a lost cause."

Smiling, Poppy patted him on the shoulder and handed Harry an eye patch she transfigured from gaze tape. "It's good to have you back in my wing Mr. Potter. I've missed you." She smiled, brushing his bangs in front of his lightening bolt scar.

Standing up from the bed, he kissed her cheek, thanking her once again. Looking back at Severus, Harry grabbed his hand and made it out of the infirmary, promising to Draco that he would be back to see him later.

They only made it about five feet away from the hospital wing when Harry spotted Stratus, cloaked, and flying their way. "Captain!" Never had Harry heard is first mate sound so worried. Stopping in front of his Captain and Severus, Stratus said; "We've found your Godfather." 

"What do you mean you've found him?" The red eyed wizard asked.

"The crew and I found your Godfather floating in the lake." Stratus rushed his next words when Harry's eye widened. "He's still alive. Don't worry, he's alive."

Briskly, Harry pushed past Stratus, heading towards his ship. Severus gave the unusual vampire a look and headed after Harry. Stratus ignored Severus's glare and ran to catch up with his Captain.

***

Albus sighed as he sat on a wooden crate. The room he was in was stripped bare. There was little the boy could look at, other then Hagrid. But the half giant fell asleep hours ago.

The auburn haired child sat straighter as the door to his room was unlocked and in walked Ron Weasley. "You have a visitor, my dear Headmaster." He sneered, waving in two men, carrying an unaware Sirius Black. "Five minutes are all I'm allowing." Ron turned and walked out the door, shoving the other two men out as well.

"Albus," Sirius moaned, his voice muffled by the cold stone floor. "Harry's… good kid… peace… please." And poor Sirius fell unconscious.

Albus turned to Hagrid, who had awakened with the noise. "I'm afraid, dear Hagrid, that I have made a grave mistake." The little boy placed his head in his hands as Hagrid picked up Sirius and placed him on the only bed. "I don't know what to do anymore, Hagrid."

***

"He's in your bed." Stratus said to Harry as they boarded the Mistrust. Severus followed Harry and his first mate to the captain's quarters. Severus never did like Sirius Black, but that didn't mean he was prepared to see Sirius lying on Harry's bed, deathly pale, cuts and bruises covering his face and body. His clothes were torn and his once long dark hair was a starch white.

"What did they do to him?" Snape whispered to no one in particular.

Harry was by his godfather's side, stroking his white locks. "I told you to be careful." He whispered. "Stratus, do you think it will be safe to move him?"

"In my personal opinion…" The vampire paused, gathering his thoughts. "I think he should stay right where he is. I'll bring Madam Pomfrey here to give him a look over."

"No," Harry said, stepping away from Sirius. "I'll go to her, but I have a favor to ask." Stratus nodded. "I want you to gather support from the vampires; they are of your kind. I'm sure they will listen to you."

Stratus bowed his head in thought. He had been on many adventures with Harry, and in his long life, never had he met anyone like him. For the first time in his very long life, Stratus decided to tell Harry one of his secrets. He felt that he owed him at least a small part of his past. "They are not my kind." Stratus sighed, knowing Harry would never abuse this information. "The vampires are my children."

Blinking a couple of times, Harry smiled at his friend. "We'll talk about that later, but all the same, I need their help. We're facing something other then Albus here and I don't know what it is. I need the vampires to be my scouts." Again, Harry pleaded. "I need their help."

"And they shall give it." Stratus briefly said good bye as he flew out of the rear window.

"Severus," Harry whispered out his name. "I don't know how much more I can take. I know Albus would never do this to Sirius." Pulling his long hair into a low ponytail, Harry locked eyes with Severus. "This new battle is coming closer, I can feel it. But I do not think Albus is behind any of it."

"Then who is?" Severus asked as Harry grabbed his hand, getting ready to apparate to the hospital wing.

"I don't know." Harry closed his eyes, feeling worn. "I just don't know." He apparated without another word.


	9. Ch 9

** **Ok here is the next little bit. This chapter has no beta. I've tried to get a hold of her, but I think my e-mail is not working right. I miss you ****Eternal**** Cosmos! ;_; Anyway, hope you ****enjoy****, and please don't kill me... ^_^****

**Severus Snape and the Boy-Who-Is-Missing **

**H**arry walked down one of Hogwarts many halls, alone. Everyone else was in the great hall, just starting lunch. He was glad he was the only one out; it gave him time to think and not be goggled at. 

Ever since the beating he received from Ron, the students whispered around him, pointing him out to their friends as he walked by. Sometimes he ignored the students, other times he would wave or wink at them. Harry was especially happy they did none of this in his class. He honestly felt like he was back in school, back when he found out he was a Parselmouth. 

Clearing his head, Harry made his way towards the great hall. He did not wish to show himself, he merely wanted to watch the students and staff. The doors to the hall were not completely closed, so he stood in front of them, watching through the small crack. 

A storm of owls flew in, delivering mail to the students and staff. Harry watched Severus pick up his Daily Prophet; read a line of it and then drop it as if the paper burned him. Harry also heard several students gasp as they read their news paper. 

Wrapped up in watching this display, the one eyed wizard almost missed hearing feet running his way. Turning to his left he saw Hermione running towards him, carrying a sleeping Clarice. 

"What's wrong?" He asked as she neared him. 

To answer, she pushed the Daily Prophet into his hands and there in big bold letters were the words: 

**Harry Potter, the Pirate **

**Vladimir, Dark Prince of the Seas, Unmasked **

Sighing, Harry looked up at Hermione. "How did they find out?" 

"Ron," She stated. "Harry, he is not himself." 

"Who is?" He asked bitterly, looking down at the news paper. 

"I don't know who he is anymore, Harry," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "He got angry last night. I don't know why, but he hit me, Harry." 

"Are you alright?" He asked her; surprised that Ron would ever raise his hand to Hermione. When they were at school, Ron worshiped her. 

"I think so." She looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. "I had to get out of there. I need a place to stay." 

"We will find you one," Harry said, pulling her in to an embrace. "Meet me in the infirmary and I'll take you to my ship. Perhaps you could help Dudley keep an eye on Sirius." 

"Sirius?" She asked. 

"I'll explain later," Harry said, turning to the large double doors of the great hall. "But right now, I must do something." Nodding her head, Hermione left for the hospital wing. 

Taking in a deep breath, Harry pushed the door completely open and walked confidently in to the hall. Minerva and the rest of the staff, except for Severus, stood and pointed their wands at the leather clad pirate. 

"I am not here to fight." He held up his hands. When the professors made no move to sit, Harry growled out, "Fine." With a wave of his hand, the doors to the hall slammed shut and the professors wands flew into Harry's out stretched hand. The students, who wanted to defend their professors, found they could not move. 

"Please do sit down." Harry said to the staff of Hogwarts. "This will only take a moment." Reluctantly all the professors took their seats and either glared at Harry or Severus who just took a bite out of his sandwich. 

Taking off his cloak, Harry showed everyone just how dangerous he was. A sword and wand hung at his left side. On his right, hung a cross bow. Around his right leg was a band filled with throwing knives. Two daggers were in his folded down thigh highs and at the small of his back there were two holsters complete with pistols. 

"I am Harry Potter." He addressed the hall. 

"Why are you here?" A Gryffindor blurted out. 

"I am here to make something very clear." Harry's voice rung through out the hall. "I am not, nor will I ever be a Dark Lord. I am not here to harm any of you or take over the school… or the world, for that mater." Snatching a Daily Prophet off the head table, Harry crumpled the paper in his hands. "I stand before all of Hogwarts to tell you there is a battle coming." 

The noise leave in the hall increased as the students started talking all at once. Tiring of if, Harry gestured for them to be quiet. Once the hall was silent, he continued. "I will not lie to you. This battle started between Albus and I. He believed I was turning in to the next Voldemort." Harry didn't stop as several of the students and staff shuddered at the name. "He believed I was gathering the remaining Death Eaters together. No matter how many times I and others have told him it was not true, he still did not believe us." 

"Where is the Headmaster now?" A little girl from Hufflepuff asked. 

"That, I do not know." Harry answered honestly. "But as far as I know, he is well." Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, before you ask me any more questions, let me explain what is happening." Pausing for a moment, the pirate went on. "This battle was between Albus and I, but from some information I have received, it seems Albus is no longer in this battle. Someone else is heading their troops and that is a big problem for all of us. 

"Albus would never attack me on Hogwarts ground, but I'm afraid Hogwarts is where it will be. Many of your parents, sisters, and brothers will either be fighting against, or with me. So I am giving everyone here a choice. Stay here and continue your education or go home. It's that simple. If you chose to stay here, I will protect each and every one of you." 

"Are you saying you think our parents will attack Hogwarts with us inside?" A boy from Ravenclaw shouted out. 

"With the wrong person leading your parents, anything is possible." Harry walked down so he was in between the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor tables. "Understand that I am not a bad man. This battle should not be happening, but it is. Even if all of you write to your homes telling everyone that I have not harmed anyone or that I am not running the school, they will not believe you. Try it, if you wish. 

"I only ask this; do not join the battle. Children have no place on a battle field, even if that field is their school. Stay or go. I do not wish to see any of your faces among the crowds. And do not trust anyone who wishes for you to be there." Turning to look at the head table, Harry added, "Inform whom ever you wish about my whereabouts, but ask yourself this; what kind of person would attack a school full of children?" Smiling for the professors, Harry nodded once to Severus and disappeared in the blink of an eye. 

Everyone in the hall started talking at once as soon as Harry was out of sight. Standing up on shaking legs, Minerva addressed the hall. "Everyone to their dorms and stay there until further notice. All classes are canceled until then." Turning to the professors she said, "I want everyone in the staff lounge in thirty minuets." She watched as the professors hurried out of the hall, all of them, except for Severus. "I want Harry in the lounge with us. I want to know exactly what is going on." 

"I will talk to him." Snape replied, finishing off his sandwich. "Perhaps I could even persuade him to give you back your wands." Minerva's face paled ever so slightly when she remembered Severus was the only professor with a wand. "Don't worry, he will give them back." 

"How can you be so sure?" She asked her long time friend. 

"I have faith in him. He is a good man, Minerva. Despite his dark presence, he is still the Gryffindor boy that came here years ago." Standing, Severus picked up Harry's cloak he left behind. "I'm going to show you what the other side did to Sirius." Extending his arm out to her, she took it. "Maybe when you see Black, you will understand why I stand faithfully behind Harry Potter." 

"What about Albus, Severus? Have you lost your trust in him?" She asked as they headed out to the lake. 

"My trust in the old man is as strong as it always was." Severus sighed. "But there is something not right, Minerva. Albus and Harry should be on the same side. This fight, I do not believe is for Hogwarts, it's to kill Harry. I get the feeling that this battle is personal. I know Harry thinks so too." 

"Is Sirius hurt that badly?" The Headmistress asked as they came into view of the pirate ship Mistrust. 

"Once you've seen him, you'll know it was not Albus's doing." Severus smiled sadly for Minerva as she took in all he was saying. 

*** 

"You are a fool, you know." Albus stood bravely in front of the colossal Ron, glaring at his ex-student. 

"A fool?" The tall red headed man glared down at the boy. 

"You are going to attack Harry at Hogwarts!" The little boy shouted, trying to make the larger man understand. "Only a mad man would do such a thing!" 

"A mad man?" Ron asked in a whisper as he looked around the small room. His eyes were wild, as if he didn't recognize the place he was in. With out warning, Ron put his hands over his ears, and gave out a blood chilling scream. He fell to the ground, hands still covering his ears. 

The small Albus cautiously walked up to Ron, worried about him. Gently he reached out and touched the larger man on the shoulder. It seemed to calm him down, his screaming stopped and his breath evened out. But swiftly Ron looked up at Albus with bright, blood red, snake eyes and back handed the boy across the face. The force of the blow sent the little boy to the floor. 

"Never touch me." Ron hissed with venom in his voice. 

Albus looked up at Ron in surprise. "Tom?" 

"That name has no meaning to me, old man." Ron laughed harshly as he walked out of the cell-like room, leaving a worried little boy behind. 

"I must find a way to get to Hogwarts." He said to himself, looking through his barred window. Little did he know that he would see the majestic castle soon enough. 

*** 

"Stop looking at me like that." Severus barked at the round table full of professors. Each one looking at him as if he had just killed their favorite pet. 

Moments later, Minerva walked in with Harry at her side. She sat in one of the vacant chairs as Harry continued standing. "I apologize for taking your wands, but I don't believe you would have let me speak if I did not." He handed each professor their wand. "It is not fair to keep those children in the dark. Their lives are on the line, just as yours and mine are." 

"What are you up against Harry?" Minerva asked. 

"I'm not sure." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I was up against Albus and his allies, but the game has changed. You saw Sirius. You know that he was tortured for information. Information I'm sure Albus already has. So, I am not dealing with Albus anymore." Pausing, he asked, "Has anyone heard from him?" 

All around the table the professors shook their heads. Bowing his head in thought, Harry sharply turned around as the door to the teachers lounge swung open. With the help of a cane, Draco Malfoy stood in the door way. 

"I'm not late, am I?" He asked with a weak smile. With Harry's help he sat in a chair next to Minerva. She smiled at the pale blond, only to frown when a seventh year Slytherin boy rushed up to the door out of breath. 

"You… need to… infirmary." He gasped out, showing the professors his blood stained hands. 

All the professors, excepted for Draco, jumped out of their seats and were on their way to the hospital wing. Harry, despite the blonde's protest, picked up Draco and carried him as he ran with the professors. 

There in the hospital wing was little Albus Dumbledore; sitting on a vacant bed, tears rolling down his face as Poppy used all of her skills on Hagrid. The half giant was on the bed across from Albus; blood spilling on to the floor from wounds Poppy had already tried to close earlier. 

"Clear!" Poppy yelled at the students trying to help her. Satisfied they were not touching Hagrid, a jolt of energy discharged out of her wand and into Hagrid. His body raised little off the bed, but nothing else. "Breath for me Hagrid!" She yelled at him and continued to do everything she could. 

Everyone stopped dead in the doorway, watching. Pushing his way through the professors, Harry placed Draco on a bed and walked towards the little Headmaster. 

"Albus," he whispered softly. The little boy turned to look at Harry and flung himself in the man's arms, crying his eyes out. 

" Vladimir ." The boy cried. 

"It's Harry, Albus." The pirate said as he stroked the boy's hair. 

"I don't care." He sniffled. "Can you help?" 

"I was brought up to fight, to survive, Albus." Harry answered sorrowfully. "I would do more harm than good." The little boy in his arms nodded as he buried his head in Harry's chest. Harry pulled the boy closer as he watched Poppy fight a losing battle. 

No one moved as the Mediwitch tried to get Hagrid's heart to start. She only stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder. Looking up at Severus, she started to brake down. 

"You've done all you could." He said in an unbelievably soothing voice. "He's gone, Poppy." She nodded sadly, as Minerva came up beside her and pulled her into a hug. 

"Who did this?" Harry asked Albus. 

"Voldemort," the boy cried. "Hagrid protected me as we escaped. He died for me." 

"Voldemort is dead." Harry said, shocked. "I should know. I killed him." 

"No," Albus whispered. "He's not stable." Albus cried again and Harry wanted to ask him more, but Minerva stopped him. 

"This is not a good time." She whispered to Harry. Reluctantly he nodded and gave into his own sorrow about Hagrid's death and joined Albus in his mourning. 


	10. Ch 10

Hello, it's me again. *waves* Sorry for incredibly long wait for this chapter. I've discovered the time consuming thing called school. Hopefully I'll have time over the weekends to work on the next chapter... anyway, enjoy the chapter! ^_^

Eternal Cosmos, as wall ways, you are the best! *HUGS*

**Severus Snape and the Boy-Who-Is-Missing **

Lucius Malfoy was walking down Diagon Alley unaware of the red, snake eyes following his every move. The pampered prick sneered at all the lowly wizards who got in his way as he continued down the street. The slits in Malfoy's stalkers eyes narrowed as he watched the beautiful blond walk closer to his hiding spot. He could not wait to see the proud wizard tremble in fear once again. It was good to be back. 

When Lucius walked past the alley where his stalker waited, he was grabbed from behind and dragged into the dark passageway. 

"WEASLEY!" Malfoy roared as his back was pushed up against the brick wall, his icy eyes blazing with rage. "What are you doing, you mudblood lov—" The blond never got to finish his rant as Ron's lips devoured his own. 

Pulling away, Ron's lips curved into a smirk. His voice was dark and heavy. "Do you know how long it's been since I wanted do that?" The possessed Ron asked the shocked Malfoy. 

The blond sneered. "Aren't you married with the mudblood Granger?" 

Ron chuckled deeply, sending chills down Lucius's spine. It sounded like his old master's laugh. "What do you want Weasley?" 

"Ah," Ron pressed his stronger body up against Malfoy's. "What do I want? What do I ever want?" He ran his hand through the blond locks. It was then that Lucius noticed Ron's red eyes, the eyes of Voldemort. "I want Harry Potter to die." The red head hissed, his eyes burning. 

"My lord," Malfoy gasped. "What has happened to you?" 

Satisfied that Malfoy would not run away, Ron backed off and leaned on the opposite wall. "I have found a new host," said the Dark Lord. "Percy, my dear apprentice, kept my pensive in his vault for safe keeping. What he, nor this boy," He pointed to Ron's body. "knew, was that my pensive was much like my diary. 

"Percy left everything to his dear sibling Ron and when the boy opened his dead brother's vault and looked into my pensive, I captured his mind." Again, the Dark Lord chuckled. "I am nothing more than a hunting memory." 

"My lord, what do you wish me to do?" Lucius asked with a slight bow of the head. 

"This is where it gets interesting." Ron pushed off the wall, sticking his hands in his jean pockets. "I am leading Dumbledore's allies into a battle for Hogwarts, where Harry Potter currently is. He is expecting this, but what he won't expect is all of my Death Eaters ending the battle." 

Ron's red eyes lit up with a sickening glee. "When Dumbledore's allies defeats the brat's army, my Death Eaters will come and kill everyone who is left standing, leaving me to take Hogwarts and then the ministry." Focusing on the blond, he said, "This is where you come in. I want you to gather all of my followers together and I mean **all **of them." 

Bowing, Malfoy said, "Yes, my lord." 

"Good boy," Ron chuckled. "I will talk to you again Lucius." 

Knowing he was being dismissed, Lucius briskly walked back on to the street and away from Ron Weasley, or should I say Lord Voldemort. 

Feeling a headache coming on, Voldemort laughed cruelly. "Fight me all you want, boy," he said to himself. "You will never get rid of me." 

Many miles away, in the library at Hogwarts, Harry Potter opened his one good eye to look at the rather plain ceiling. He blinked several times, trying to figure out why he was on the floor and why, after so many years, did his scar hurt. 

"Are you alright?" 

Harry sat up to see the chair he'd previously sat in, toppled over and four students staring at him with concern. 

"I think I'm ok." He said gruffly, rubbing his scar and standing. Looking at the four kids, he asked; "Is there something I could do for you?" 

A girl wearing a Slytherin uniform walked forward. "All of us bring you messages from all four houses." 

A boy from Ravenclaw walked next to her. "This is our school, our home away from home and none of us will stand by and watch others fight for our home." 

The boy from Hufflepuff and the girl from Gryffindor walked to the other two, "All of us wish to help in anyway we can." The Hufflepuff told the pirate. 

"You might not let us fight," the Gryffindor said, "but there must be something we could all do." 

"We stand for Hogwarts" the Slytherin girl said, "we stand for you." 

Picking up his chair and setting it right, Harry sighed. "It might take me a while, but I will find a way for all of you to help." Harry couldn't help but smile when the four student's faces lit up. "But for now you must got to your classes. Quickly, before you are late." 

The four students nodded and left the pirate alone to his own thoughts. Rubbing his temples, he tried to sort through the vision he revised earlier. It just wasn't coming out clearly enough for him to understand any of it. 

"Astonishing," Little Albus said, walking out from behind a book case. "Perhaps this battle will do some good as well as some bad." 

"What are you talking about?" Harry narrowed his eyes at the little boy. 

Clutching a book to his chest, Albus sighed, "This is the first time in a long time that all four houses are working together. It's just a sight for my old sore eyes. I know Hagrid would have liked to see it." Hearing Harry moan in pain, with his hands again on his temples, Albus asked; "Are you alright?" 

"Just a headache Albus. Nothing more." Harry moaned again. "I think I'm going to drink a potion and then lie down for a bit." The little headmaster nodded, watching Harry walk out of the library. 

It was almost lunchtime by the time Harry found his way to Severus's potions class. As quietly as he could, the pirate opened and closed the door as he walked in. He could see many of the students wanted to see who came in, but were afraid of what the Potions Master might say if they turned around. 

For the last ten minutes of class, Harry watched his lover from the back of the room. He suppressed a laugh when Severus walked around the class, checking the many potion works and handing out snide comments as if they were Albus's lemon drops. 

When the bell rang, Harry did laugh when all the kids packed their things and were out the door in record time. Severus merely glared at the pirate and fell into his chair, rubbing his temples. 

"It looks like you need a headache potion more than I do." The pirate said lovingly as the last student was out and the door shut. Severus waved to him to come over. Curiously, Harry did and was pulled into Severus's lap, the potion master barring his head on the pirate's shoulder. Harry was a little worried, having never seen Severus act this way. "You alright?" 

"I need a vacation." The older wizard mumbled. 

"I promise I'll take you wherever you want once this battle is over." Harry wrapped his arms around the other man. 

"I've never traveled." Severus looked up and frowned. Reaching up he removed Harry's eye patch so he could see both eyes. "So," He smirked. "What do you need a headache potion for?" 

"I have forgotten how troublesome Voldemort's visions were, until today." Sitting back, Severus gave Harry a serious look. "I don't remember what it was about, but I think if I get rid of my headache and sleep for a while; I just might remember some of it." 

Severus nodded and lightly pushed Harry off his lap. Without a word, he took Harry's hand and they walked to Snape's quarters, where he kept his private stock. He handed Harry a small potion vile. "Take this when you're closer to your bed. It will get rid of your headache and make you drowsy. So don't miss the bed." 

Nodding, Harry said; "I'm going to sleep on my ship. If I'm needed, that's where I'll be." The pirate kissed Severus soundly as a thank you. 

"Just remember." The potions master smirked a little sadly. "I wish to go to Hawaii . They have the most beautiful flowers there. I would have liked to see them." 

Harry frowned at Severus's tone. It almost sounded as if he would never get the chance and knew it. "I **will **take you there. I promise." 

Severus's dark eyes turned to Harry and he smiled, "I know." 

Still a little worried over Severus, Harry kissed him once more. "I will see you at dinner?" Snape nodded once. Satisfied, Harry disappeared with a 'pop' and reappeared with a 'pop' on the deck of his ship. The first thing he noticed was his cousin helping the crew wash the deck. Curiously, he strolled over and asked, "What are you doing?" 

Straightening, Dudley smiled happily for the first time in ages. "I thought I'd earn my keep, Captain." 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You're doing this on your own free will?" Dudley laughed and nodded. "Well then sailor, return to your duties." 

"Aye, aye Captain!" Dudley saluted and went back to his mop. The sight almost made Harry forget about his headache, but it was still there and he moaned, stumbling into his cabin where Hermione sat, watching Sirius. 

"How is he?" Hermione smiled and got out of her chair to hug Harry. Keeping one arm around her he asked; "And how are you holding up?" 

"Oh, Harry." Hermione started. 

He tightened his arm around her. 

"Sirius hasn't moved and I'm holding, but just barely." She whipped the tears forming in her eyes. "Oh," She pulled away from him and walked to his desk. "Several owls came by and dropped off mail." She handed him the three un-opened envelops. 

Opening each one, he found they were from Salazar and Godric, Stratus, and Remus. All of them saying they all were successful in their missions and where coming back. Salazar and Godric were coming back tomorrow as well as Stratus, and Remus still had a week to go. 

Hermione asked; "Good news?" 

"Best news I've heard all day." He said turning to his friend. "You look tired. Why don't you go get some rest?" She nodded, kissed his cheek and left to her own cabin on the ship. 

Sighing, Harry shed his gear and boots, but kept them close. He guzzled the potion Severus gave him and immediately felt it working. He smiled as he dropped into the vacant bed across from his godfather, and fell into a deep sleep. 

It was hours later that Harry woke up to someone moving around the cabin, closer to his bed. He opened his one good eye in the darkness of the cabin. The only thing he could see was the person's chalk white hair. "Sirius," Harry called out. 

"Hey kid," The pirate smiled hearing his godfather's voice. "I'm... I just don't... can you scoot over?" 

The uncertainty in Sirius's voice made Harry extremely sad. He pulled back his covers and made room for Sirius. "How do you feel?" He asked as Sirius snuggled against him like a child that had wakened up from a nightmare. 

"I just don't want to be alone." Black sighed as his godson wrapped his powerful arms protectively around him. "Do you know where Remus is?" 

"Yes," Harry said, stroking Sirius's long white hair. "He'll be back very soon." 

"That's good." Sirius yawned, falling asleep once more. Harry pulled him closer, trying to keep his godfather's nightmares at bay. 

Harry hadn't realized he had fallen asleep again until a hand shook his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and in the soft lamp light, he saw Severus's amused dark eyes. "You missed dinner." He said, running a hand through Harry's tousled hair. "I see Black has awakened." 

Harry looked down at his godfather, noticing he was still asleep, snoring softly. "I do not wish to wake him again." 

"Too late," Sirius yawned, stretching and scratching his back. Noticing Snape, Sirius sat up and grinned sleepily. "Hello Snape." 

"Black," He nodded and then surprised Harry and Sirius. "I'm assuming you both are starving. What would you like to eat?" 

"Steak." Sirius, said dreamily. 

"I think we'll both have soup." Harry said with a look to his godfather. "You've been out for a while. If you can handle the soup, perhaps tomorrow you can have steak." Severus nodded to Harry, left the cabin, and went down to the ship's kitchen. Meanwhile, Harry and Sirius got out of bed and set up the cabin's table just in time to see Snape carrying two bread bowls with soup and crackers. 

"That's one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen." Sirius said eyeing the steaming soup. Severus snorted and placed a bowl in front of Black and one in front of Harry. The Captain patted the seat next to him and Severus sat, getting a happy smile from Harry and Sirius. 

"Thank you," They both told him. 

Smiling and stealing one of Harry's crackers, Severus dipped it in Harry's soup. "You're welcome," He said before he ate it. 

"Severus," Harry said between bites of soup. "I have a task for you." Snape nodded for Harry to continue. "Tomorrow Salazar and Godric are coming back. They are bringing a lot of their own journals and books they have collected when they were alive. I would like you and Salazar to work on a potion." He paused for a second. "Actually, a lot of potions." 

The potion master asked; "What are we making?" 

"Remus is bringing me an army of werewolves. The potion I want you to make will help the werewolves control their transformation." Harry took another gulp of soup. "I would like the werewolves to keep their minds when they transform and to transform at will." 

Calmly, Severus said, "Harry that potion does not yet exist." 

"Yes, not yet," Harry said with his eye sparkling with mirth. "Salazar was very close to discovering the correct combination before he died, but he never got to finish his work. I would like you to finish that work." 

"You have too much faith in me Harry," Severus said with unbelieving wide eyes. 

"And you," Sirius pointed his spoon at Snape. "Have no faith in yourself. I bet you twenty galleons you can't do it." 

Severus glared and sneered, "You're on." 


	11. Ch 11

AN: Hey, another chapter. YAY! I'm surprised I got this done when I did. School is really taking up a lot of time. But I'm hoping I will get this story done soon. I don't like making everyone wait for as long as you have. -_- Anyway, enjoy...

Eternal Cosmos: You, as always, rock my world! I love the picture, BTW.

**Severus Snape and the Boy-Who-Is-Missing **

The very next morning, Harry awoke before the sun even began to rise. He dressed, put on his gear and left the cabin without alerting his Godfather and cousin. The pirate ship captain stood on deck, enjoying the rocking of the vessel as the giant squid made waves in the lake. 

Leaning up against the port side rail, he looked over the landscape. His one good red eye roamed over the lake, the mountains, the plains, and the dark forest that all surrounded Hogwarts. As his eye looked around the Forbidden forest, it stopped when it reached the edge where Hagrid's hut stood. It pained the dark pirate to see the hut looking so gloomy. 

"Day dreaming-" 

Harry jumped in alarm, pulling his wand and sword, pointing it at the voice next to him. 

"-will only get you killed." Stratus said, not surprised in the least that Harry was caught off guard. 

"Stratus!" The startled wizard hissed. "I hate it when you do that." 

The uncloaked pure vampire gasped when he saw the patch over his captain's eye. "They could not repair it?" The glowing blue eyes seemed to dim with sorrow. The albino vampire reached up, took off the eye patch, and gasped once more seeing the pale, dead green eye beneath. 

Harry could only shake his head negatively at his friend's question. He knew that the vampire wished to say something, anything to comfort him. He also knew that Stratus wasn't at ease when it came to showing concern. The vampire always showed it in other ways, but hardly would he ever voice it. 

"I know, Stratus. I know." The Captain said, saving him from fumbling with his words. Stratus smiled, stroking the younger man's cheek. "What have you brought me?" Harry asked his mate. 

"Not much I'm afraid." He confessed, taking Harry's hand and leading him towards the other side of the ship, and there, standing by the side of the lake, were about fifty vampires. All of them were looking at Harry as if asking permission. 

"Come aboard!" Harry called out to them. Turning to his crew, he called out, "Mr. Smith!" 

A tall man came out off the ship's haul and stood in front of his captain. "Aye, sir!?" 

"When the vampires come aboard, I want you to give them a weapon if they require one." In an afterthought he added; "They will also need a tent, one for every four vampires. Grab Mr. Kink and Mr. Dart to help you." 

"Aye, aye." Mr. Smith saluted and waited for the vampires to come aboard. 

Harry calmly stood tall and mysterious as the vampires appeared on deck. "Everyone, in a moment I will want you to follow Mr. Smith." The Captain gestured to his crewmate besides him. Looking over the vampire pack, he saw many that had fought with him before. Harry was thankful their alliance still held true. "I see many familiar and unfamiliar faces. Those that have fought beside me in the past, please inform those who haven't about my rules." 

One vampire, very large by nature, bravely walked away from the pack and stood in front of Harry. "What shall the ranks be?" The vampire asked, towering over everyone's heads. 

"Hello Boris." The pirate smiled at the tall vampire. "In this battle I will not pick your leader. That I leave up to all of you. When your camp has been set up and a leader has been picked, have them come to me, so I can give them an update." Pointing to Mr. Smith, he said; "Follow him and he will help you get everything you need. I'm trusting none of you will cause any trouble for me or my crew. Also, none of you are to go near the school. If I find out one of you did, the consequence will be merciless. Am I understood?" Getting choir of yeses and nods, Harry said "Mr. Smith, if you please." 

"Right, Capt'n." The tall pirate turned to the vampires. "You heard the Capt'n! Follow me, yer ruddy lubbers! Best be watching yer heads!" Harry rolled his one good eye as Mr. Smith took the vampires down into the bowels of the ship. 

"It's good to be back!" Stratus laughed, flinging his cloak over his body, fastening it and pulling the hood up as the sun slowly crept into the sky. 

"It's good to have you home." Harry told him. 

"Your Godfather is awake." Stratus nodded towards the figure walking out of Harry's cabin. "I see he is doing fine." 

"Physically, yes." Harry agreed, turning to the master vampire. He smiled smugly. "Draco is also well. I think he'd like to see you." 

The Captain couldn't see it, but he felt the vampire smile. "Then I best not keep him waiting." Without a departing word, Stratus jumped over the ship's railing and flew off towards the castle. 

Smiling as he watched his friend leave, Harry walked over to his godfather. "Good morning, Sirius." The pirate greeted, and then frowned, noticing he was still wearing his tattered, blood stained clothing. "Perhaps a bath and a new set of clothes are in order." Harry said, linking his arm around Sirius's, leading him towards the bathhouse. 

Once Harry made sure his Godfather was properly groomed, he led the older wizard back to his cabin to find him suitable clothes. Sirius bitched and complained the whole time Harry rummaged through his wardrobe. Ignoring his Godfather's protests, Harry picked out tight black slacks, black boots and a black poet shirt for him. "Put them on." Harry pushed the clothes in to Black's hands. 

Sirius put them on with little complaint and Harry found the outfit to suit him well. "The Pirate Black!" Harry laughed, pulling all of Sirius's white hair into a braid. He batted Sirius's hand away when he tried to tie the front laces of his shirt. "You look good." 

The older wizard looked at himself in the mirror, almost not recognizing his reflection. He ran a hand over his braid. "I'm not sure what Remus will say when he sees me like this." 

"Dressed as a pirate or with the white hair?" Harry saw his Godfather flinch when he mentioned the hair. "He'll want to drag you into an empty room and have his wicked way with you," the pirate said bluntly. 

"Harry!" Sirius whined, "You're spending _way_ to much time with Snape." 

"And you think Remus will not like what he sees." His Godson plainly said to him as if he was reading his mind. Seeing Sirius bow his head and step back Harry sighed, giving him a look over. 

The man's blue eyes were faint and darker than the last time he had seen them. They no longer possessed that mischievous glint they normally held. Harry could see nothing physically wrong with his Godfather. The older wizard's white hair seemed to bring out is tanned skin. "What happened to you, Sirius?" The Captain finally asked, not liking the broken man in front of him. And to think that he was once his arrogant, lively and playful Godfather. 

"I'd rather not talk about it." Sirius whispered. 

"One day, Sirius, you will have to talk to someone. If you don't want to speak about what happened with me, maybe you could with Remus." 

Sirius nodded in understanding, knowing his godson was right. "I really can't remember all of it. Except for … pain." The wizard's nose scrunched up. "I remember that very well." 

"Do you know who did it?" asked the Captain. 

"I never got a good look at any of them." Sirius wrapped his arms around himself protectively. "I'm sure Albus would be able to answer you." 

"Yes, I'm sure he could." Said Harry. "The only problem is that McGonagall is by his side constantly. I cannot approach him without getting a glare or a wand in my face." 

"So have you backed off?" Asked Sirius. 

"Oh, no." Harry smirked evilly. "I ask him every chance I get and I get whiplash from Minerva's remarks." Again, he smirked and a chuckle escaped his throat. "Despite the fact that I have the students and most of the staff on my side, she doesn't think I'm good enough to be left alone with the little Headmaster." In afterthought he added; "I'm almost enjoying her bickering." 

"But Harry," Sirius frowned "You need that information, don't you?" 

"Yes." The pirate agreed. "And I will get it, one way or the other. Even if I have to kidnap Albus for a short time." 

"You're not going to do anything harmful, are you?" The white haired man asked. 

"I will not harm him!" Harry snapped, a little offended that Sirius would think so low of him. But then again he did give off a dark aura. "Besides, I have a feeling that he wishes to tell me. He just has to get away from McGonagall." 

The pair became quiet, each men lost in their thoughts. Sirius was worrying about what Remus would say when he saw him. He didn't want to repulse his lover. Black just didn't think he could take it if Remus left him. 

Harry, on the other hand, was worried about the upcoming battle. He needed to find a way to get information from the other side. He was not too concerned about the aurors and wizards that were on "Albus's" side. What bothered him more were the Death Eaters. 

Ever since the night at his club, Harry hadn't heard a word about the D.E. Their lack of activity worried him. Not to mention little Albus said Voldemort was back. The pirate was counting on the Death Eaters to appear in the battle, but if Albus was right and Voldemort was back, then this little battle would go down in the history books. 

Potter was brought out of his thoughts by a light ringing of a bell. "Lunch time," he said, looking over at his muggle grandfather clock. Turning back to Sirius he asked; "Will you have lunch with me?" 

"I would like that." Sirius smiled a genuine smile for the first time since he awoke and Harry smiled back. 

"Perhaps we should invite Hermione and her little girl." To that, Sirius nodded and the pair of wizards left the cabin in search for the smartest witch alive and her daughter. 

*** 

Later that afternoon , Severus made his way to the pirate ship Mistrust. He took one of the boats the first years used when they first arrived at the old school. The little boat carried him quickly across the lake, passed the giant squid and to the ship where the crew greeted him. 

His long legs moved him quickly to the captain's quarters where he paused just outside the door. A million thoughts ran through his head. He knew Harry could feel his presence and he knew Harry knew something was wrong with Severus. 

The professor deeply wanted to tell his lover, his friend, why he was acting a little strange, but he knew he had to keep his mouth shut. It was just his way of dealing with what he knew was coming. Death, his own death. 

He saw his end once, when he was a child. The child Severus watched the adult one laying, dying in the middle of a battlefield. Hogwarts was to his right; the dark forest to his left and right in front of him were two men, fighting. They taunted each other as if they knew one another inside out. A tall man with bright red hair fought, throwing curses at another man; a man with dark hair, one red eye and a patch over the other. 

When his Harry lost the sight in his one green eye, Severus knew that what he saw in his dreams as a child was true. Growing up, he feared and hated the battle that was to take his life but now he no longer feared it. The only thing he thought about it was at last he knew what true happiness was and that he was finally loved right. He had the love of one extraordinary wizard and Severus knew he would die happy. 

"Are you just going to stand there all day or am I going to have to drag you in here?" Harry asked his love, who didn't even notice Harry had opened the door five minutes ago. 

Severus blinked and looked up at the man who had stolen his cold heart and turned it into something wonderful. "I was thinking about standing here all day." He replied dryly with a small smirk. 

"Then maybe I could bribe you to come in with a kiss or some tea." The charming pirate said, moving to the side to let Severus in. 

Walking past Harry, Snape said; "Tea would be lovely." Noticing the pirate's grimace, Severus laughed and walked back to him to give him a long loving kiss. "Of course, I would want a kiss as well." 

"Selfish man!" The pirate captain teased, walking with Severus back to the table where Sirius sat, sipping his tea. 

Black looked at the taller man coldly. "Don't you have classes?" He asked. 

Sitting down next to Harry, Severus snorted. "My classes are done for the day." Turning to Harry, he said; "I've come to ask if you've heard when Godric and Salazar are coming back?" 

"They should be arriving soon. Have you found a suitable lab where you and Salazar will be able to work?" Getting a nod form the potions master, Harry's eye lit up with a small glint. "I suggest you take a calming potion before you work with Salazar." Severus tilted his head to the side, as if asking "why?" "He can be very demanding and is a pain to work with most of the time. All in all he can be well mannered, but he's a hard ass." 

"I heard that." The ghost of Salazar Slytherin floated in through the wall. 

Harry looked at the bristled Scotsman with amusement. "I know, that's why I said it." 

Coming through the wall just after Salazar, Godric smiled upon seeing the other founder ruffled. "We've brought what you've asked for." He said, pointing to the cabin door. 

"Show me." The captain said and the ghostly pair nodded, leaving the cabin in the same way they came in. 

Harry, Severus and Sirius walked out the door where Salazar and Godric stood with three cedar chests, each with seven locks. Without a word, Harry waved his hand and the three chests lifted into the air and followed the pirate as he got into a longboat. Severus and Sirius, both curious, jumped into the boat after Harry. Both men fell forward as the longboat propelled itself down the lake, towards the castle. Harry just smirked when his lover and Godfather glared at him. 

"Where will the lab be?" Slytherin asked, floating on the side of the boat. 

"There is a suitable lab close to my quarters." Severus answered. "I've only found the room recently. If I had known it was there, I would have moved my classroom down there. The only problem with it is there's a ghost that doesn't want to leave." 

"That almost sounds like my old classroom." Salazar mused sadly. "When I was alive and teaching potions, a student of mine thought it would be fun to see a cauldron explode so he mixed a very volatile potion. Well he got his wish; his cauldron exploded and killed a little first year girl." Softly, he whispered; "That's the year before I became Headmaster. I never taught children after that." Louder he said, "She won't bother us while we're down there. She was a really nice girl." 

"I remember that." Godric added. "She was in my house, if I'm right. Very bright witch." Shaking his head, he turned towards Harry. "What do you wish me to do, now that we're back?" 

"As Severus and Salazar will be working on the potion, I would like you to teach the 5th and 7th years Defence against the Dark Arts. Draco is doing a good job, but there has been no better teacher in that subject than you." 

Gryffindor's silvery skin turned dark grey as he said; "You flatter me, Potter." 

The ride to the castle and the walk to the lab were quiet after that. They met many students in the halls, all who bid the group a good day. Severus had to give out two detentions for fighting. On the way to the dungeons, Harry saw Albus with McGonagall, who glared at the party of five. Harry merely winked at her and made a silent promise to Albus, _I **will** talk to you soon. _

Just pass Severus's quarters, the potions master and founder stopped at the same place at a stone wall. Tapping his wand three times on the wall it slid apart, dust falling in its wake. Harry floated the trunks's in, unlocked them, gave Severus a kiss, grabbed his Godfather and shouted; "Have fun!" over his shoulder, leaving Severus and the two founders wondering why he was in a hurry. 

At the top of the dungeon stairs, Harry stopped and turned to his Godfather. "I cannot wait any longer. I must talk with Albus." 

"Why the rush?" Sirius asked, concern swelling in his chest. 

Looking around, making sure no one was spying, Harry placed his hand in Sirius's. The older wizard gasped, feeling an overwhelming darkness invading his mind. He felt cold and weak, and the feeling only escalated. He felt, to put it one way, as if he was walking on the dark side of the moon. Above all these feelings, he also sensed evil, pure, dark, all consuming, evil. 

It did not go away until Harry let go of his hand. "You felt that?" He asked. 

Black, for the life of him, could not respond. He just stood there, blinking his eyes and trying to catch his breath. "What was that?" He gasped out. 

"That was the Death Eaters" the pirate explained. "They are gathering and rather quickly. I've never felt so many of them before." 

"Shit," Sirius rubbed his hands over his face. "If you need help getting Albus, let me know." 

"I need it." Harry told his godfather. "I need you to distract McGonagall for me." Taking off his eye patch, Harry slowly started to switch his form. A talent his Godfather had never seen him use. Harry Potter no longer stood in front of Sirius, but Tom Riddle did. When he spoke, it sounded like two men were talking as one. "I will be able to get closer to Albus in this form but she will recognize me before I can grab him." 

Black looked wide-eyed at the sixteen year old boy dressed in Slytherin robes. "Lets get this over with quickly then." He said, as they started walking again. "I do not like that form. Whose is it anyway?" Sirius asked, eyeing the teenager beside him. 

"This is what Voldemort looked like at sixteen." Harry said, brushing a hand through his short hair. He didn't fail to notice Sirius's stumble at his words. Looking at his Godfather, he added; "We must hurry. I want Albus on my ship as soon as possible."


	12. Ch 12

It's that time again, where I write up here, which most will ignore, and tell you I'm sorry for taking so long. As always, I am. I have included my LiveJournal link in my Bio page, so if any one feels the need to find out what is going on with me and my fic, then that would be the best place to look. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter and I'll get the next chapter out, hopefully soon.

**Eternal Cosmos**, You are the moon in my night time sky. I Thank You!

**Severus Snape and the Boy-Who-Is-Missing **

"Run faster, you fool!" The pirate Vladimir yelled out over his shoulder at his godfather. 

"She's faster then she looks!" Sirius Black yelled back, desperately dodging Minerva's curses, trying to catch up with Harry. "Slow down! I don't think I can catch up with you!" 

Rolling his eyes, Harry told the little boy on his back to hold on tighter. Noticing the hall cornered soon, Harry ran in a burst of speed and made it around the corner fifteen seconds before Sirius. There the pirate waited for his godfather to catch up. As soon as the white haired wizard turned the corner, Harry grabbed a hold of him and apparated on to his ship. 

Harry put Albus down as Sirius fell on to his bum, trying to catch his breath. "That was the funniest thing I've done in a long time." Black confessed, "I almost felt like I was back in school." Looking up at Harry, he smiled brightly. "We should do that more often." He laughed, "I thought her bun was going to come undone." 

The captain smiled seeing his godfather not act his age. Taking the thirteen year old child's hand, Harry said, "Let us go to my cabin to talk in private." Giving Sirius a hands-up, the three wizards went to the cabin at the stern, where Harry started his interrogation. 

*** 

As Severus started setting up the lab, Salazar went through the trunk, looking for his old notebooks and scrolls. Not an hour went by before Severus clutched his arm in agony. "It's not possible!" He said dropping to his knees. 

Hearing Severus's gasp, Salazar looked up. Seeing the man on his knees worried the founder. "Child, what's wrong?" 

"I'm being summoned." Shaking, Snape rose to his feet. "I must go." 

"Go? Go where?" The Scottish founder asked, narrowing his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, but I must leave at once." Running out of the lab and down the hall, Severus stopped at his quarters to grab robes he thought he'd never use again. Damning his Death Eater robes, he took a secret passage from his rooms that lead to the outside. Chanting a silent prayer, he walked to the edge of the school wards and disappeared. 

The moment he could see again, he regretted ever responding to the Dark Mark. Standing in front of Severus was a smirking Lucius Malfoy and Ron Weasley. 

*** 

As the appointed leader of the vampire troops, Boris stood off to the side, overseeing the camp construction. They were damn fine tents the captain had given them. The leader vampire was seriously considering pillaging one after the battle was won. 

All was quiet at the camp. The vampires where making no other sound then those of construction. Therefore, it was quite a surprise when a large group of vampires started to make a ruckus. They marched their way towards Boris, who noted they were carrying a human.  
"What's with all this noise?" He yelled out to the group. 

"We caught a human sneaking around." One girl vampire said, crossing her arms. "We wish to keep the spy and drain him for the troupes." 

Boris nodded his head before he said, "Let me see him first." As the group of men carried the unconscious one closer, Boris noticed the man's smell was off. He carried two scents; his own and his mate's. However, the mate's scent threw him off. He knew that scent; it belonged to Captain Vladimir or Harry Potter, as others called him. But what was the captain's mate doing out here and in the forest no less? 

"We cannot keep him." Boris said, checking the dark-haired man over. Satisfied that his injuries were not life threatening (bruise here and there), Boris took the man into his arms. 

"What do you mean we can't keep him? We found him sneaking around in the forest. He belongs to us." The girl vampire growled when Boris held the human tighter. 

"I'm sure none of you wish to anger Captain Vladimir." The group of vampires nodded and Boris went on. "I'm sure draining his mate would set the Captain off." 

The bossy girl vampire, much to Boris's glee, paled considerably. "Then we best not let the Captain wait. I'm sure he would appreciate the news on his mate." 

Grinning wickedly, Boris headed towards the ship, but not before he said, "I'll make sure he knows who saved his mate. Perhaps he will hold you in high favor. I would hate to see what would happen if you betrayed that trust." As the leader vampire stalked off, he could feel the heated glances behind his back. 

*** 

Little Albus Dumbledore sat quietly, watching the emotions playing out in Harry's one good eye. The pirate captain took in every thing Albus said. "Why did it have to be Ron?" The powerful pirate mumbled to himself quietly. 

Sirius moved closer to his godson, wanting to comfort the younger man. "Harry if Ron truly is possessed by Voldemort, then can't you absorb his soul again; force him out of Ron?" 

Taking in a shuddered breath, Harry whipped at his eye. "When I absorbed his soul the first time, Voldemort was **begging** me to. I did many horrible things to him before he started to break down. I could never do that to Ron, possessed or not." 

"We will find another way." Sirius said confidently, holding onto his godson. 

"There is no other way." Harry lightly pushed away from Sirius so he could stand. "And if there was another way, what would happen to me? Would I be able to hold two Voldemorts? Is it better for Voldemort to live in Ron or would you rather him take over my body?" Before anyone could even think of what would happen if Voldemort got a hold of Harry's powers, the cabin door swung open to frame Boris, still holding an unconscious Severus. "What's going on?" Harry asked. In a rush he went to Boris to relieve him of Severus. 

"Couple of my scouts found him wandering around the forest. They brought him to me wanting to know if they could keep him." Boris still stood in the doorway as Harry placed his love on one of the beds. 

The potions professor moaned as he cracked an eye open. "Harry?" His voice was dry and rough sounding. "Ron's—" 

"Hush now." The pirate tucked his mate in, relieved he seemed okay. "Sleep. I know all about Ron." Severus nodded once and fell back into a deep sleep. Turning to the overgrown vampire, Harry embraced him. "Thank you." 

The vampire's chuckle rumbled deep in his belly. "It is the least I could do for you, but now I must return to my duties as leader." 

Harry told him, "Come back when everyone is settled. I have information for you to give to the other vampires." Knowing he was dismissed, Boris saluted and walked out. 

When Albus was sure the vampire had gone, he turned to Harry and declared, "I want to help in the battle." 

Raising an eyebrow to the boy, the red-eyed pirate stated, "You are a **little boy**, Albus. You cannot; I will not allow you on the field. I'm sorry." 

Crossing his arms over his small chest, the red-haired boy glared. "You were the one that did this to me. You **_can_** fix me." 

"Headmaster," Harry snarled, standing closer to the boy. "You are making the same mistake you made when I was a student." Pausing, trying to control his anger, he growled; "I have limits." 

"You use wandless magic constantly," Albus countered. "That is not something a mere wizard can do. I would never be able to go as long as I have seen you." 

With his red eye narrowing dangerously, Harry peered down at the child. "Listen for once. I only use wandless magic because using my wand drains my energy mush faster. My wand channels more energy then my hands do. I only use my wand for extremely powerful spells. Casting a simple spell with my wand triples its power." Trying to make Albus understand, he said venomously, "I am not an ever flowing well of energy. The faster you realize that, the better off we'll all be." 

"But you must try!" The little boy yelled. 

The Captain opened his mouth to tell him that he didn't even know if he could **_fix_** him, but instead he pulled his wand and pointed it at the ex-headmaster. The red-headed child stepped back as Harry's eye started to glow an eerie red. A stream of a forgotten tongue flowed pass Harry's lips as he used everything he could to age the boy. 

Once again it was hard for Albus to breath. Sirius struggled to stand; the cabin started to shake, as Harry pooled his energy into his wand. Black looked out the back windows noticing the lake was acting as if it were in the middle of a hurricane. The white haired wizard watched as creatures of the lake came to the surface to watch the pirate ship rock. 

Turning back to his godson, Sirius noticed Snape was awake and was watching Harry's display with fear. He was paler then usual and seemed to be shaking himself. "Sirius!" Snape called to him, over the loud noise Harry's magic had created. "Stop him! He's going to kill himself!" 

Black could barely hear Severus's worried voice but before he could find a meaning in them, everything went deadly quiet. Harry had collapsed in the middle of his chanting. He had the strength to laugh lightly but not for much else. From his position on the floor, he rolled his eye to get a good look at the new Albus. A young man around twenty stood in the thirteen year olds place. The pirate was happy to note the shell shocked expression on his face before he let the darkness take him. 

Sirius, after getting over his own shock, hurried over to Harry's side. He kneeled down and picked up the smaller man. Without even thinking about it, he placed him with Severus as Snape glared at the older Albus. 

"I think you better stay away from me, Albus." The onyx eyed wizard sneered. "I am none too happy with you at the moment." Wrapping his arms around Harry, Severus stared at the Headmaster like a hungry vampire his students always thought he was. 

Putting aside his own anger, Sirius grabbed Albus's arm and dragged him out of the cabin. "Why did you provoke him like that?" Black was seething and Albus knew it all to well. 

"I just wanted to help." The young man whispered, his blue eyes frozen over. 

Sirius looked him over with a cautious eye before he said, "I think it would be best if you stayed at Hogwarts and away from Harry for a while." He motioned for one of the pirates. The man that walked over, Sirius recognized him as Mr. Smith. "Please take him back to the castle." The tall Mr. Smith didn't question Black, only nodded and took Albus back to his school. 

*** 

A week had passed after the whole Albus fiasco. Severus and Harry both recovered swiftly. The potions master went back to his teachings and his research. Severus, as the days went by, became irritable. He and Salazar were so close to discovering the key ingredients to their potion that it was driving them and those around them, mad. 

Harry continued teaching Hagrid's class during the day, but in the evenings, he could be seen helping his wizard allies set up their camp. The sheer number of Harry's allies amazed a lot of the staff and students and the werewolves were not included into the equation; they had yet to arrive. 

On Friday, however, they did arrive. Harry was expecting at most fifty, but to his disbelief, seventy werewolves came to his aid, including Remus. Their first day around the camps, a bunch of vampires and werewolves got into a fight and Harry was the only one brave enough to step between them. After the fight he was seen going into the Dark Forest and coming out hours later. He had gotten permission from the forest inhabitants to let the werewolves stay there. 

As emotionally stressing all this was, nothing compared to Remus seeing Sirius for the first time since he arrived. When Sirius saw his lover, he bowed his head and started playing with the hem of his shirt. Lupin, upon seeing Sirius's long white hair (do to the long hours of torture), he felt fresh tears pooling up in his eyes. His poor Sirius looked broken. What had happened to his mate? 

Getting over the shock, Remus rushed over and embraced Sirius, planting kisses all over his face. Saying, "I love you" repeatedly. 

Harry watched his two godfathers with Severus at his side. The older man took Harry's hand in his and led him to the very back of the ship, where they talked and peacefully watched the sunset. Sirius and Remus, on the other hand, where comforting each other in their own tent Harry had given them. 

As all of this was going on, Stratus started courting Draco, much to Harry's amusement. Never had he seen the paler man blush as much. And the vampire did nothing to subdue Draco's embarrassment. The albino vampire felt he found his life mate in the young wizard and told Draco constantly, the point where he would barricade himself in his classroom. Not that it helped discourage Stratus. If anything, it made him more persistent. 

Two weeks had gone by after the werewolves arrived and Severus, with a smoking goblet in his hand, made his way swiftly towards the pirate ship on the lake. Harry, Sirius and Remus were awaiting his coming. 

"Are you sure about this?" Sirius asked his love. "I mean you're volunteering to test an untested potion. What if something goes wrong?" 

"I trust Snape." Lupin said calmly, even though his heart was beating rapidly. "Despite our history, I know Severus would never let me do this if he didn't think it was safe." 

"But how can you be so sure?" Sirius whined, holding Lupin's hand tightly. 

"Simple, Severus would never intentionally upset Harry." The werewolf placed a soft kiss on Sirius's frowning face. "He loves Harry so much, Sirius. Our old rival would die to save Harry from any pain, if he thought it would help." 

The pair said nothing else as Severus climbed aboard, greeted by Harry. Giving the smoking goblet to Remus, Snape, ignoring Sirius's probing eyes, told the werewolf, "The effects should last up to five hours. When you transform it should be relatively painless." 

"Thank you, Severus." Remus took in a breath and gulped the potion in one go. Handing the cup back, he asked, "When should it start working?" 

"It's almost instantaneous. You should be able to transform now." The potion master stepped closer to Harry as Remus slowly started to change forms. He was still weary of the werewolf Lupin turned into. 

The large brown and silver wolf sniffed the air and when he looked to Sirius, he pounced on the unsuspecting wizard, knocking them down to the deck. Black laughed as Moony licked his face and howled happily. Harry smiled as Lupin, still on top of Sirius, transformed back into his human form. Standing and brushing his robes, Remus smiled to Severus. "I think you have a new potion to patent." In afterthought the werewolf added, "Though it's not as painless as the wolfsbane potion." 

"All that means is I'll have to add more lavender." The potion master said flatly, but Harry could tell, by his eyes, that Severus was ecstatic. Turning to his pirate lover, Snape asked; "How much do you require?" 

"There are about seventy werewolves." Said Harry. "I'm going to assign you the sixth and seventh year students to help you." Glaring at Severus as he glared Harry, the captain added, "You need the help. You can pick the students, because you know which ones will be able to help you without making a mess of things." 

"Fine." Severus growled, offhandedly watching Sirius and Remus transform back and forth. The wolf and grim padded around the deck as if they were carefree. Snape silently wished he could act as such, but he could not bring himself to hope that one day he could. He knew his future and there was little he could do about it. 

Harry watched the longing look pass through his love's face. It pained his heart to see Severus so unselfish when it came to his own happiness. The pirate vowed then and there that he'd make it up to Severus. No more would his lover suffer in silence. 

Wrapping his arms around the older man's waist, Harry whispered; "You, more than anyone, deserve to be happy." 

"I feel that we have gone through this before. I am happy with you." The taller man whispered back, with a lack of irritation in his deep voice. Changing the subject, he asked, "Will I see you tonight?" 

"I plan on spoiling you tonight." Was all Harry said as he kissed Severus's nose. Winking at him, Harry walked back to his cabin, leaving a curious Severus Snape behind. 

*** 

It was two weeks later that the school year was coming to an end. Harry silently hoped that the battle would come after the children were gone. All he had to do was wait for the other side to make their move; they made it. 

As Harry, with the help of Remus and Sirius, carried seven crates filled with Severus's and Salazar's potion into the dark forest, a little girl snuck out of school to meet her brother in Hogsmeade. No one noticed the girl's disappearance, even at dinner, that was until she dragged herself through the large oak doors of the great hall. 

Her Hufflepuff crest was stained with blood, as were her face and hair. Noticing the hall had her attention, she held back a sob and whispered, "They are coming" before she passed out. 

*** 

Boris, Remus, Fred and George (the heads of Harry's wizard allies) all stood around Harry's desk in his cabin going over strategies for the upcoming battle. Harry came in the cabin followed by Sirius and Severus. 

"How's the little girl?" Boris asked, surprised by his own concern. 

"She is okay." Harry walked around the table and sat in his chair. "Her brother owled her and asked that she come to Hogsmeade. When she saw the army there she tried her hardest to get back to us." Sighing, he stood and leaned over the maps on the desk. "I don't know how much time we have so let's go over the plans." Pausing to catch his breath, Harry continued. "Sirius, I want you to stay on ship." Holding up his hand, he silenced his godfather. "Stratus is stationed at the school and will not be on ship. The crew has taken a liking to you. They will follow you." Sirius sighed, but nodded. 

"Remus," Harry said to his favorite werewolf. "I don't want the werewolves to drink their potion until I give the signal." 

"What will that be?" Lupin asked with a tilt of his head. 

"My banner will turn from black to red and I'll send up red, blue and then green sparks. In that order; make sure the others know them." 

"Red, blue, then green." Remus repeated. 

Smiling, the captain said, "Now, for the rest of you…" 


	13. Ch 13

This will be my last author's note. I have completed the last chapters of this fic. Including this one, there are three. The next chapter I will post on Tuesday and then the last will be posted on Thursday.

I would like to say, "Thank you!" to everyone that has reviewed so far. All of you make my day, so, "Thank you."

Eternal Cosmos: As always, you are wonderful. And thank you for the picture, it is beautiful.

**Severus Snape and the Boy-Who-Is-Missing**

The sun had quickly dropped that day, yielding to the night sky the battle would take place under. Severus Snape stood at the bow of Harry's ship just watching the twinkling stars, knowing it would be his last time to do so. The wind that blew across the land was gentle and caressed Severus's black hair away from his pale and sad face.

Walking up to his love, Harry commented; "It will be a shame to cause bloodshed on this beautiful night."

"It will not stay this beautiful; it's going to rain." The dejected man said.

"How do you know its going to rain?" The pirate captain asked, weaving his fingers between the older wizards.

"I've seen this battle in my dreams." Severus's dark eyes sadly looked at Harry's. Cupping the younger man's face with his free hand, Severus bent down to capture his lover's lips with his own. In the background, Harry's crew shouted out catcalls, encouraging their captain. Pulling back and rubbing his thumb over Harry's cheekbone, Snape whispered; "I love you."

"Severus…" The one eyed wizard was at a loss. Never had his proud lover's voice sound so defeated before. Not knowing what to say, he settled for a simple; "I love you too."

A small smile graced Severus's face. Kissing Harry's forehead on his lightning bolt scar, he said; "Come, we must prepare for battle." Harry nodded and pulled Severus with him to where his crew stood on deck, every pirate winking at their captain as he and his mate walked by.

"A thousand word of encouragement I could give to you" Said Harry. "But you know them all by heart." Several men laughed, knowing it was true. "Tonight, we go to battle!" The crew of Mistrust howled out their excitement. "Mr. Smith, take care of the prayer, if you please."

The tall Mr. Smith stepped next to his captain and turned to the crew. "If you don't believe the sun will rise!" He yelled.

Everyone, including Harry, yelled back with; "Stand alone and great the coming night, in the last remaining light!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry in a silent question. "I heard a muggle song once and I started singing it one day. After that the crew took a liking to it and it has been our prayer ever since."

* * *

On the port side of the ship, a pirate opened a wide door that sat perfectly at the service of the water. The grungy man moved out of the way as ten wizards walked their horses through the door; their horses charmed to walk on the water. They galloped on the surface of the water towards the planed battlefield.

Harry, moments later, rode Set out onto the lake with Severus seated behind the pirate. They galloped after the other ten, Set's massive hooves creating large splashes as they rode across the water.

Reaching the other end, Severus jumped off followed by Harry. He gave Set's rains to one of the other horsemen and walked the short distance to his army. Each clan or house had their banners flying high above their heads. Harry's own banner, his jolly roger (a skull with a sword and wand crossed behind it), hovered above his head in black and white.

Passing his allies with Severus at his side, Harry nodded to them. Standing and facing his large army, the captain signaled for everyone's attention. "Each and every one of you know your roles in this battle. Tonight we will face our enemy, our brothers, parents, family and friends. We will rise to meet them without hesitation.

"But remember we will give them mercy where they will not grant it for us. I want no one killed if it can be helped. These are our friends and after this battle, let us not make them our true enemies." Taking his long cloak off, he turned to face the front gates of Hogwarts, waiting for the opposing army.

With the lake behind, the dark forest and the school flanking Harry's army, the only way for Ron's army to get to them were through the front gates. Dark clouds rolled in as Harry's men watched Ron's army march closer, their torches the only thing giving them away. A clash of thunder was the signal for the rain to start. A few drops fell lightly before the thick and heavy downpour bombarded both armies. The torches were snuffed out by the rain but it didn't matter; both armies could see each other just fine without them.

In unison Harry's army unsheathed their weapons. The pirate in Harry smirked at the loud frightening sound they made. Lifting his own sword, the captain paused before he slashed it down, yelling; "CHARGE!" The whole of Harry's army, except for the Cavalry, charged forward.

On the other end of the field, Ron imitated Harry; "CHARGE!" as he unhooked his war hammer from his belt.

In the middle the armies met like two incoming titans. Curses, jinxes, stunning spells and steel all clashed as one as the battle began. Ron stood at the back of his army and crushed anyone with his war hammer if they got too close. Severus never left Harry's side as they fought their way through to the back where Ron was waiting, with a smirk on his face.

"You've grown since the last time I saw you," Ron commented as Harry and Severus neared him. Coming out from behind Ron, Lucius Malfoy stood next to the red head.

The blonde sneered at Snape as he pulled out his wand. "Don't think you can get away from me that easily again, Severus."

"Of course not Lucius" Severus mocked. "That would be overestimating your inadequate abilities."

The rain poured down on the four men as they stared at each other. It was Ron who cursed first; "_Crucio!_"

Harry was able to sidestep the curse as Lucius and Severus started their own duel. "So tell me, old man. How does it feel to be dead?" Again, Harry sidestepped another curse.

"It is not something one can explain, dear Harry." Voldemort's red eyes, to Harry, looked out of place in Ron's body. "You will just have to experience it. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Quickly Harry put his hand up, stopping the curse in mid air just like he did with Percy's curse. Looking towards Ron's body, Harry just couldn't find it in himself to rebound the curse. What if Ron was still in his body? Growling, he banished the curse instead of rebounding it.

"What's wrong Potter? Have a moral dilemma?" Ron hissed out a laugh.

Finding that small spark of anger deep inside of him, Harry fed off of it. His anger grew and so did his power. Pulling out his wand, the pirate captain was seething. How could this man steel people's lives like this time after time? How could he steel Ron's body as if he were some kind of parasite!

Through the battle cries, the rain and thunder, Harry could hear only one thing; his blood pumping in his veins. His magic grew as he stood in front of the stunned Ron. It became so great that his magic became visible, like a black vortex of sand swirling around the pirate.

Coming out of his shock, Ron pointed his wand at Harry and yelled; "_Avada Kedavra!_"

At the same time Harry shouted; "_Expelliarmus!_" The two curses flew at each other with great speed and when they met, they did not link like before. This time they exploded, blowing their casters back.

Lifting his wand hand, Ron hissed in pain as his wand had charred his palm. Harry's wand had a similar effect; leaving both men unable to cast spells with their wands for the time being.

Screaming in frustration, Ron scrambled up and hurled himself at Harry, swinging his fists. "Why can't I ever kill you?!" He screamed, landing a punch on Harry's side. He caught the other wizard off guard only once and every other blow he tried to deliver, Potter blocked. Ron felt like his head was going to explode. His anger and frustration was leaving Voldemort unwary. The real Ron could feel Voldemort's control over him slip.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away from Ron and Harry, Severus and Lucius were locked in their own battle. Unlike Harry, Severus was not fairing well against his old school friend. He was unable to block several dark curses from Lucius, said curses leaving his left side completely useless.

From the steps of Hogwarts, Draco watched as his father cursed Severus again and again. "I cannot stand here and watch this!" The young blond hissed.

Minerva and Albus guarded Hogwart's entrance with the young man. They could not stand to watch Severus lose either, but both of them could not leave their post to go help their colleague. It surprised them greatly when Draco stood straight, without the help of his cane.

Draco ran off towards where Severus had just fallen due to a nasty curse thrown by Lucius. Twisting the top of his cane, it transformed into a broad sword. Holding it tightly in his hands, he ran up to Lucius. "Father!" he yelled.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stood over Severus's body as the man gasped on the muddy ground. Smirking, the long haired blond pointed his wand at the slowly dying man. "_Avada_—"

"Father!"

Turning when he heard Draco's voice, he found himself to be face to face with his son and before he knew it, Draco had rammed his sword through his father's stomach, up to the hilt. Dropping his wand, Lucius fell to the ground next to Severus. Snarling, Draco pulled his sword out of his father's body and swung it up. In one quick motion, he cut off the aristocrat's head.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Voldemort swung his fist at Harry, only to have Harry move out of the way as if it was nothing. Again, he advanced and swung; only this time his fist stopped of its own accord. "What?" he yelled, trying to move his fist again. It didn't work. "No, you idiot child! I command you!" Slowly Ron fell to his knees and when he spoke, his voice was his own, "Harry, help me. Take him away from me."

Taken aback and slightly ecstatic, Harry encircled his arms around Ron, pinning his friend's arms to his side. "This will hurt. Hold on." Harry started chanting in a langue only Voldemort could understand.

"No!" The Dark Lord cried out of Ron's mouth. "You cannot get rid of me!"

The only chance to get rid of Voldemort without permanently damaging Ron was to pull Voldemort into himself. Harry knew the only way to accomplish this was if Ron didn't want old Voldie in his body. The powerful pirate became overjoyed when Ron started coming through.

Ron screamed in agony as Harry chanted. He felt as if his very soul was tearing in two, which in a way, it was. He could feel the very core of Harry's magic as the pirate extracted Voldemort's essence from his being. Endless waves of heat flooded his body as Voldemort tried to cling to Ron.

"No!" He could hear the Dark Lord in his head. "I will give you everything you ever wished for. I'll make you powerful, and rich beyond your wildest dreams."

Ron could think of nothing he wanted that he didn't already have; a wonderful wife and a beautiful daughter. What more could he want? _I have more then I could ever hope for,_ Ron thought, a lazy smile coming to his face despite the pain.

"No, no, no!" The Dark Lord yelled as Harry gave one final pull and Voldemort slammed into his body, sending both men to the ground with a blinding flash.

Every witch and wizard that was on the battlefield stopped when the brilliant light came from Ron and Harry's location. Uncovering their eyes, everyone looked on as Ron slowly got to his feet, slightly shaking his head as if to clear it.

Harry, on the other hand, was on the muddy ground screaming and convulsing with his hands trying to claw at his head. He ripped off his eye patch and that was when Ron noticed Harry's eyes were rapidly changing from green to red.

Draco was watching all of this from his spot next to Severus. The blond had Severus's head in his lap, trying to convince the man not to give up; his breaths were becoming shallower and few.

With one final scream, Harry laid still and silent. "Harry!" Ron yelled, kneeling down to his friend's side. "Come on Harry!"

Without warning, his eyes popped open and he sat up. Slowly his vision came back to him and when he saw Ron, he smiled.

As for Ron, his jaw dropped when Harry opened his eyes. Both were green and his right one slowly started to heal itself. When Harry smiled, he couldn't help but sigh in relief and he smiled himself. For a second there, the red head thought Voldemort had won Harry's body.

Helping each other to stand, they noticed it had stopped raining. Looking around the field, Harry chuckled at all the forms of life staring at the two wizards. It was then that Harry noticed Severus was not close to him. Looking sideway, he saw Draco sitting on the ground, pleading to the dark professor to just hang on. Harry's heart dropped at the site and broke into a run towards his love.

"Severus!" he yelled, running to his side. Putting his arms around the older man, Harry brought him to his chest. "Severus, don't leave me. You can't leave me." The pirate pleaded to the dying man. Severus just gave him a soft crocked smile before he closed his eyes. "No!" Harry roared, slightly shaking the man. "I promised to take you traveling! We were going to see all the flowers in the world! I promised you! Don't go!"

Clutching the potion master's body tightly, Harry screamed to the heavens. For miles around people could hear his heart break. He would give his life for Severus and the gods knew it.

On the Mistrust, Sirius grabbed the ship's railing steadily. Tears swelled in his eyes when he heard his Godson's cries. He couldn't take the screams anymore. Turning away from the battlefield, Sirius suddenly turned back around as the faces of the pirate crew became luminescent. There in the back of the field, where Severus had fallen, was a bright beckon of light. It seemed as though it was coming from Harry and Severus.

Everyone who was watching had to shun away and close their eyes as the light engulfed the pair. Harry's screams had died down a while ago, but no one noticed; the noise from the light was enough to drown out his yells.

Sirius watched in fascination, wondering what was going to happen. It was all too soon that the light faded and the noise with it. The battlefield of Hogwarts became deadly still and quiet and there in the same position as before, was Harry holding Severus.

Draco and Ron watched as the potion master gasped in a breath, clinging to Harry as a lifeline. When he opened his eyes, a shockwave of power emerged from the pair, blowing down everyone on Hogwarts ground, even rocking Harry's ship.

"I feel strange," Whispered Severus and upon hearing his voice, Harry started laughing madly with happiness.

Holding Severus closer, the pirate whispered; "Don't ever scare me like that again." Looking up at Harry, the older wizard gasped seeing Harry's green eyes. It was not that they were green, but because both of them were luminescent. Even the scars on the pirate's face were fading quickly away. Smiling for his love and bending his head down, Harry captured Severus's lips in a passionate, desperate kiss. "I almost lost you," He whispered onto the older man's lips.

"Harry?" Ron called out to his old friend after he got over the shock of being knocked down. When Harry and Severus looked to the red-head, Ron smiled fondly. "Hey, Harry."

"Hey, Ron." He smiled back.

Picking himself off the ground, Draco said; "The fighting has stopped."

From his position on the ground, Ron watched as wizards and witches, once fighting, were now helping each other up. "Most of them," he gestured to the large mass of magical folk. "In… in my army, we were under the Imperius Curse." He said in a monotone voice. "But that's not the problem. **_All_** of Voldemort's Death Eaters are standing by, waiting for me to bring down the anti-apparition wards." Ron's brown eyes saddened as he looked over the injured or dead bodies littering the ground. "I don't think we have enough to defeat them. There are at least twice as many."

Helping Severus to stand up, Harry reached out a hand to Ron, who took it. Pulling the large man to his feet, he asked; "How much time do you think we have before the Death Eaters abandon their fight?"

"You want the Death Eaters to come?" Draco asked to Harry in complete surprise.

The pirate briskly nodded, saying; "It is why Remus and all the other werewolves are here for." Turning back to the redhead, he asked again; "Ron, how much time?"

Looking up at the sky, Ron said; "At least forty five minutes. They are not expecting the battle to be over this soon. We have just enough time to gather everyone, tend to the wounded and prepare for the next battle."

"Good" said Harry. "Draco, I want you to go get Madam Pomfrey and tell her she has some patients waiting." Nodding, Malfoy left in a rush towards the castle. "Ron, gather your officers and meet me by the lake shore."

Before he took off, Ron asked; "Where are Hermione and Clarice?"

"They are in Hogwarts and are safe." Harry answered, waving him off. Turning to Severus, Potter gave him a sharp smile. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure." The older wizard wrapped his arms around himself. "I feel more than fine. I feel renewed. Why is that?"

"I can only guess." Harry frowned. He had a pretty good idea why they felt the way they did, but he was not going to tell Severus just yet. Not until he could confirm his suspicion.


	14. Ch 14

**Severus Snape and the Boy-Who-Is-Missing**

****

****

Their time was running short. Harry gathered his allies together along with Ron's and explained what was going to happen. Harry was going to call the Death Eaters into a death trap. The pirate expressed he didn't want one Death Eater to remain standing. He was going to make this the last battle involving the D.E., even if he used up all his energy.

Many expressed their unwillingness to fight and Harry let them go, only asking they at least stay and help Madam Pomfrey; more than half stayed.

During their brief meeting, Ron made mentions of another ship, one controlled by the Death Eaters. The pirate captain was not worried about his ship. He knew Sirius and his crew would prevail, he just had to tell Sirius about that. Apparating on Mistrust, Harry relayed his confidence to his Godfather. To say Sirius Black was nervous was an understatement. He'd never done this type of battle before, but with Harry constantly telling him he would be fine, Black felt like he, himself, could take down Voldemort.

Harry went back to the battlefield to order Draco to take a small force over to the Quidditch pitch. The dark haired wizard didn't want to run the chance of Death Eaters apparating there without his knowledge. Once everyone was settled, Harry mounted Set and rode him to the front line, next to Severus. Uncovering his mark, Snape held out his arm to Harry. He knew using Severus's mark would cause the man some pain, but he had no other choice and the older wizard knew that as well.

Bringing down the anti-apparition wards around the schools grounds, Potter called forth the army of Death Eaters. The silent night was met by the sound Harry could only describe as popcorn. They apparated in masses. It was a sea of black robes and white masks.

When Harry was sure all the D.E. were on the grounds, he brought the wards back up and let go of poor Severus's arm. Not letting the Death Eaters gain their bearings Harry rode out a ways, lifted his hand and yelled; "Fire!" One of the cannons on his ship fired, sending a cannon ball into the Death Eater army, knocking over and killing those in its way.

"Now that I have your attention" Harry snickered. "Responding to your mark is the last mistake you'll ever make. Live it up, you worthless warthogs, this is your last night!" As he yelled to the army, Harry's Jolly Roger changed from black to red.

In the pirate world, a red jolly roger meant there would be no mercy given to those who didn't surrender, but Harry wasn't going to give them the time to. Pointing his wand to the sky, Harry sent up red, blue and green sparks. If the many masked men were not afraid by then, then they most likely were peeing in their pants upon hearing the echoing hunting howls of seventy full-grown werewolves. Many Death Eaters were in near hysterics; this was **_not_** part of their master's plan.

Yelling out "Charge!" and with a leap, Harry and Set rode straight into the masked wizards. As Set kicked and bit, Harry hexed and cut with his sword. As the pair entered the middle of the D.E. army, Harry disappeared, leaving Set fighting his way towards the dark forest. The Death Eaters following the horse made their next mistake; they got too close to the forest and were mauled by the werewolves who reached the field first.

From the highest tower of Hogwarts, Harry stood at the stone railing, watching the battle progress. He watched as another pirate ship sailed on the canopy of the forest and descended on to the lake. He smiled when he heard his godfather yell; "Avast ye bilge rats! Mark well me words, get those cannons ready or I'll send ye to Davey Jones!"

Despite the large battle, Harry laughed madly upon hearing Sirius get way too much into his role. His laughter stopped when he saw a small cloud of Death Eaters flying high over the forbidden forest.

Waving his hand, a two-inch thick slab of the castle broke away from its place on the railing. He cast hover charms and feather light charms on it before he jumped on and spelled his feet to stick to the stone. Taking in a deep breath, the pirate pushed himself over the railing and fell from the tallest tower. Those who saw him gasped as Harry waited until he was just above the two fighting armies to pull up.

The wizard maneuvered the stone slab up and over the dark forest. He raced head on towards the flying Death Eaters. To the children watching the battle from the room windows, it looked like Potter was snow boarding on the treetops.

The captain dodged curses left and right as he ambushed the flying dark wizards. Knowing he was close enough, Harry dangerously turned around and led them on a wild goose chase. Two of the masked men caught up to Harry; one staying just below him and the other above and slightly back. The one above cast a cutting hex and Harry dodged it, but just barely; it caught his shoulder, making him drop his wand. The Death Eater below him caught it and flew up to his companion.

Growling, Harry spun on his makeshift board, pulled out his guns and unloaded rounds at the two D.E. He shot the one that didn't have his wand down and watched as he fell into the forest, only to be picked apart by the werewolves. The wizard with his wand was shot in the shoulder and dropped Harry's wand just before he fell off his broom. Harry put his guns away as he dove and caught his wand again. Looking back, he saw between fifteen and twenty broom-riding idiots on his tail still.

Making a quick decision, Harry veered left and took the following Death Eaters to the Quidditch pitch. He only hoped Draco wasn't too busy.

* * *

To say Draco Malfoy was bored just didn't quite sum it up. He could hear the war cries from the stands of the pitch. He could even see hexes and curses cast colors on the storm clouds. However, not one Death Eater came their way. The blond wizard sighed and looked up to the heavens.

Just in his eyesight, Draco saw movement. Looking towards the top of the forest, he saw Harry being chased by a swarm of Death Eaters. Harry flung curses behind his back, not really caring if he hit or not. He just wanted to get to Draco and fast. His energy was draining excessively fast; he had to get off his stone board.

The last Malfoy signaled to his party, every member stationed at a different location around the pitch. They were waiting for Harry to bring the D.E. right on top of them. As Potter crossed the pitch, Draco's team flung every curses, jinxes, and hexes they knew. They were picking the unsuspecting Death Eaters off like flies. Harry even circled around and brought down a couple himself, before the D.E. on brooms were no more.

Relaxing a bit, Harry started falling and crashed on the sand surrounding the goal rings. He lay there for a minute or two, catching his breath. Nonchalantly, he waved his hand and the stone slab stuck to his feet disappeared.

Running to where his friend had fallen, Draco called out; "You better not be dead!"

"No such luck." Harry mumbled, feeling sore all over. He managed to dodge most curses but not all. All the ones that did hit him left him feeling drained.

"Harry," Draco kneeled besides him and pulled him up to a sitting position. He gasped as all the cuts and bruises on Harry's body started to heal automatically. He opened his mouth to ask what was happening, but closed it when a loud triumphant cheer was heard for miles around. At that moment, Harry and Draco knew it was over; the last Death Eater had fallen.

* * *

When the cheering broke out, Severus frantically searched for Harry. He could somehow feel his love, but he could not see him. On his search, people he knew and a few he didn't embraced Snape. Even Ron hugged the scowling potions master.

"Harry!" He called out hysterically. "Harry!" Turning in complete disorder, Severus searched. He didn't dare to breathe until he saw Harry riding Set with Draco behind him. The pair dismounted just at the edge of the Death Eater bloodbath. The pirate captain laughed when he saw his own Godfather climb the crow's nest of the other pirate ship and raised Harry's Jolly Roger.

Handing Set's rains to Draco, the pirate made his way towards the relieved looking Severus. He almost made it to his love when a "dead" masked wizard jumped up and rammed his sword through Harry's heart. Every vampire who saw it flinched in pain. Severus stopped in his tracks, not believing that this had just happened.

If Harry wasn't feeling hurt before, he was now. However, other than the fact he had a sword running through and out of his chest, he didn't feel any different. Wasn't he supposed to collapse and see a bright light through a tunnel or something?

The Death Eater that attacked Harry was stunned, but he reacted quickly and pulled out his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!_" he screamed and gasped in dismay as Potter's body absorbed the curse, making him glow green with the curse itself. It was that moment Harry knew his suspicions were true. He had achieved what Voldemort could not; immortality.

Growing angry, he reached behind his back, took out one of his guns and blew the Death Eater's head away. "Stupid Death Eater," He grumbled, stashing his gun away. Taking the handle of the sword in his hand, Harry pulled it out of his body in one swift motion and tossed it to the ground.

Before he could look up, the powerful young man was embraced tightly, making him gasp. "Gods!" Severus cursed, holding Harry. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"I know why we feel a little funny," Harry mumbled into Severus's chest.

"I don't care!" The potion master howled and kissed Harry feverishly. "I don't care!' He repeated between kisses. "Love you."

* * *

Years Later

_I_ _I cannot take this anymore._ Harry thought as he, with Severus at his side, watched the funeral of Captain Sirius "Padfoot" Black. He was being buried right next to Remus, who died just last year. Next to Harry, Alton Black, Sirius and Remus's adopted son, sniffled. Harry patted his graying hair, a sign of age neither Harry nor Severus had. In the last 100 years, neither of them changed.

Ron and Hermione were there (looking their age), along with Clarice and her two boys. Albus, again appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts, stood on the other side of Severus, looking just like he did when Harry attended school.

Harry wrapped his arms around Alton as the man cried once more. "You're going to leave too, aren't you?"

"Yes," Harry whispered, tightening his arm around the eldest Black.

"Where will you go?" He asked, trying to wipe away his tears, but they just kept coming.

"Severus and I are in need of a long peaceful sleep." The immortal told the wizard he still could picture as a boy. Alton nodded in understanding. In the distance he could hear the ship Mistrust fire off its cannon balls to say farewell to their lost captain. "Alton I want you to do something for me." When Black nodded, Harry went on. "Write down everything your fathers ever told you, all of their stories. Pass them down your line. I've asked the Headmaster to do the same and pass his knowledge down to all the Headmasters."

"What is it you want me to say?" The gray-sandy blond wizard asked.

"That if Hogwarts or the wizarding world is ever in need of us, they just have to find us." Harry said secretly. "Albus knows where Severus and I will be, so get the details from him, alright?" Alton nodded again.

That day Harry and Severus said their final goodbyes to their friends. The only ones they couldn't say goodbye to were Stratus and Draco. The blond aristocrat and vampire had disappeared just after the battle the history books called 'The Death Eater Massacre'.

Ron and Hermione embraced their never changing friend, never wanting to let go. But both knew Harry couldn't stand to see everyone he cared about grow old and die.


	15. Epilog

****

I decided to go a head and post the Epilog to day. So, now the fic is complete. It's been a blast. Hopeful next time I'll finish my fic before I start to post it. I've got the first three chapters of my next fic already done. But I'm not sure when I'll be able to post it.

I'd just like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my fic. All of you make my day. Thank You!

****

**Severus Snape and the Boy-Who-Is-Missing**

Epilog

****

****

Many centuries later, the Earth as a whole fell back on itself. It was like the Dark Ages all over again. Muggles and wizards alike fought to survive. They raised families, and despite the harsh conditions lead normal, happy lives.

New Dark Lords came and went, but none were as powerful or resourceful as Lord Voldemort had been. Many heroes came and went as well, but they were no match for the once legend, now myth, that was Harry Potter. No one even believed the two actually existed. Harry Potter was just a story to give children hope for the future.

But one child refused to believe he was just a story. Harry Potter was real and he was going to prove it. Even if it meant he had to knock some sense into his friends who, at the moment, were laughing their heads off at him.

"Fade Black, you can't possibly believe those old myths are true." A bronzed skin wizard laughed, filling the dark pub with the sound.

"What if they were?" He snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest. "You have no idea of the things I have found to prove he was alive!'

"Like what?" A pale redheaded wizard asked, "And what if it was true, do you think he'll be able to fix our school? Get a grip! Hogwarts is beyond help. We should all just move to a different school."

"Don't say such a thing, Weasley!" Fade yelled. "Hogwarts is a good school." All his friends around the table snorted into their drinks. "Fine! I'll show you. I'll show all of you!" In a fit of inherited Black temper, Fade stormed out of the pub, tracking his way back to school.

Growling, Fade ruffled his long black hair as he walked, not really paying any attention to where he was going. His thoughts ran dark as he listened to all the voices telling him to give up. He'd heard them all before, but this time it was almost the last straw.

So lost in his thoughts, the boy didn't realize he strayed off the path and in deep into the Dark Forest. He didn't notice that it grew dark very quickly. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked around in despair when he noticed where he was; so deep no sun light leaked through. "Can nothing ever go right?" He whined to no one.

Turning in every direction, he decided that he was definitely lost. He didn't know which way to go, but something in the air, something was pulling him to his left. Taking in a deep breath, he figured his best bet was to follow his instincts. Unfortunately, his instincts were not with him that day. He wandered for hours, he felt scared and alone and jumped at every little nose. He didn't stop until, whatever it was, stopped pulling him.

Taking out his wand, he scolded himself; "Why didn't I do this before?" He whispered; "_Lumos__._" A soft light illuminated the tip of his wand, showing the boy his surroundings in more detail. The forest was all around him. Lost in hopelessness, the boy threw his wand at a tree, only regretting his action when his light snuffed out. "Great."

Pushing his hands out in front of him, Fade walked slowly in the direction of the tree. When his hands bumped into the tree, he felt his way to the ground then found his wand. "_Lumos,_" he said again and shielded his eyes against the light.

Sighing, he looked at the tree in front if hem and noticed something was etched on the tree's bark. Peering closer, the boy almost fainted. There, carved into the tree, was the Potter and Snape family crest. He reached out a shaking hand and brushed his fingers over the crests.

When he did so, the tree in front of him faded, as did several others, revealing a nice little cottage. The cabin looked like it had not been used in years. The garden outside looked overrun with weeds and moss covered the stone walkway. Vines grew up the sides of the house, but it gave it a homely feel to it.

Walking closer, Fade tried to look through the windows but found them to be to dirty. Mustering up his courage, he tried opening the door and smirked with glee when it opened with ease. He quickly went inside, not even bothering to say Hello.

Black worked his way through the small cottage, room by room. There wasn't a soul there. Making his way to the back of the house, where the Master bedroom lay, Fade opened the door and courageously walked in, not expecting to see anything.

However, what he saw shocked him to his very core. He found two bodies. One was lying on the bed as if asleep and the other sat in a chair, book open in lap, near an empty fireplace. What shocked the boy the most was the fact both men looked young, but their hair grew overly long. The man sitting in the chair had dark hair falling to the floor in waves with dust covering every inch, as if he hadn't moved in a very long time. The man on the bed was in a similar state.

Fade didn't know what possessed him, but he moved closer to the one in the chair and looked more attentively. He studied the young man for a minute, deciding if he should check to see if he had a lightning bolt scar. As his hand reached out, the man's eyes snapped opened.

Black gasped and scrambled back, falling to the floor and dropping his wand. As the light went out, Fade whimpered. For in the dark he could clearly see the glowing green eyes blink and stare back at him, into his very being. The eyes narrowed and turned a violent shade of red.

The boy screamed when suddenly the man's face was right in front of his. Fade could clearly see the sharp dreadful smile under the man's long black beard before he passed out.

The End


End file.
